IT - ESO (Precuela)
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Este relato es una precuela basada en el libro, en la miniserie de los 90 y en las nuevas adaptaciones al cine (2017, 2019). En la que se explicarán sucesos que no aparecen en éstas últimas y añadidos de la historia del personaje de Susan, protagonista de esta historia. La descripción física de los personajes es acorde a las películas del 2017 y el 2019.
1. Chapter 1 - Derry Welcomes You

DERRY WELCOMES YOU.

Jamás olvidaría su rostro, ni su voz, ni su olor, ni siquiera esa sensación que tenía al estar cerca de Eso. Jamás olvidaría el día en el que lo vio por primera vez.

Era un día frío de octubre del año 1957, el calor hasta hacía poco estaba presente desde las 10:00 de la mañana hasta las 20:00 de la tarde, cuando el sol poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer del cielo. De hecho, el frío llegó de pronto un día en el que Derry comenzó a sufrir las inundaciones, fue a partir de aquello que las temperaturas descendieron drásticamente.

Ese día no llovía, pero el cielo estaba cubierto de unas nubes grises y oscuras, que se alternaban de vez en cuando con un claro de sol, para después volver a ocultarse tras la negrura de algún que otro nubarrón que ensombrecía el pavimento. Si llovía o no, a ella poco le importaba, tenía unas dos horas para llegar a Derry, y esperaba que fuese en ese tiempo en el que las nubes decidieran deshacerse de la pesada carga que llevaban encima, al fin y al cabo estando ahí metida, sentada en el interior del autobús no podía mojarse, y podría disfrutar de ver cómo caían las pesadas e insistentes gotas contra los cristales del vehículo. Podría contemplar las olas que los coches dejaban tras el paso acelerado de sus ruedas sobre los charcos. Todo eso que tanto disfrutabas si tenías un lugar en el que esconderte, en el que mirar, desde el cual disfrutar del espectáculo sin estar enteramente en él.

Lo malo sería que las lluvias comenzaran justo al terminar el trayecto, pues desde la parada hasta su casa había un buen tramo de camino, y los coches en momentos meteorológicos adversos tenían siempre mucha prisa por llegar a su casa, así que no le convenía que la tormenta se desatara en ese tramo. No eran muchas las casas que había en la zona. Pero eran suficientes los vehículos que circulaban como locos por caminos tan estrechos como aquel. Lo único bueno de todo aquello, es que si algún coche se le echaba encima antes de que pudiera frenar –teniendo en cuenta que la distancia de frenado sería mucho mayor a causa del pavimento mojado-, estaba rodeada de hierba y maleza para echarse encima en caso de que tuviera que apartarse bruscamente de la carretera.

Y estaba muy bien pensar en todo eso ya subida en el autobús, ¿pero acaso llevaba un paraguas? ¿Acaso había pensado en eso? ¿En guardarse un paraguas en la mochila? No, para ella era más importante pensar en las clases, en lo incómodo que sería cambiarse de colegio a esas alturas, cuando casi estabas asentado ya en tu lugar, cuando creías haberte hecho un hueco en esta condenada sociedad… Pensar en la gente era sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le preocupaba. Pensar en quiénes serían esos con los que debería –tal vez- mantener una conversación... El simple hecho de devolverles la mirada o al menos de mirarles a los ojos cuando le estuvieran hablando. ¿Pero alguien le hablaría?

Susan era una persona que no sabía si considerarse a sí misma vergonzosa o extrovertida, ya que era un poco de esas dos contradicciones. En sí además de tímida, era bastante reprimida socialmente, no le gustaban las personas, ni el hecho de conocerlas, ni mucho menos las presentaciones, así que pensar en todo eso de las clases, la gente nueva, y todas esas dichosas situaciones a las que tendría que enfrentarse, le preocupaban mucho más que las inundaciones. Aunque fuese totalmente absurdo.

Por suerte para su mente y para su bienestar, pronto comenzaría a dejar de pensar, e incluso tal vez se quedaría dormida en el trayecto. Y es que a menudo la chica sufría de mareos al montarse en cualquier tipo de vehículo, excepcionando las motocicletas, que curiosamente no le producían la dichosa cientosis. Ella pensaba que tal vez era debido a que con las motocicletas tendías a realizar los propios movimientos que tomaba el conductor con el manillar, si el vehículo giraba a la izquierda en una curva, tú debías girar en parte tu cuerpo para no desestabilizar la moto… El caso es que su padre le había dado unas de esas pastillas contra el mareo que tomaba su madre, a la que también le afectaba en algunas ocasiones ese malestar puntual. Aunque ella por suerte lo solía sufrir únicamente con los viajes en barco.

—Tómate esto media hora antes de subir al autobús —musitó su padre depositando el blíster con las dos pastillas en su mano, cerrándosela después. La chica se aguantó el siseo que provocó que la punta del envase se apretara contra su piel, pues no quería que la última imagen que recordara su padre de ella – al menos durante aquellos 8 meses en los que durara el curso- fuera de él provocándole un dolor o molestia a su hija.

Andrew Lestrange sabía que su hija era algo quisquillosa con el tema de los medicamentos y las enfermedades, así que quiso asegurarse de que a la muchacha no le quedaba ninguna duda respecto a los efectos de fármaco.

— Puedes tomarte dos si lo necesitas, pero créeme, con una tendrás suficiente. Oh, y —se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su vaquero, mordiéndose la lengua, aguzando el ojo derecho como si así fuera a atinar mejor para encontrar lo que andaba buscando—, se me olvidaba —extendió su mano con un papel fino perfectamente doblado—. Es el prospecto. Sabes tan bien como yo que no te hará falta —dijo intentando convencerla para que no lo leyera—. Pero si aún así te quedas más tranquila haciéndolo, recuerda que muchos de los síntomas que nombran aquí no tienes por qué sentirlos tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Susan asintió, tomándolo de su mano antes de que se arrepintiera.

—Lo usaré sólo si lo necesito.

Su padre no quedó del todo convencido ante aquello, y con razón… La chica podía considerarse casi hipocondríaca. Y lo cierto es que al final cumplió su promesa, tal vez no por franqueza sino porque tenía muchas otras cosas en mente como para –curiosamente- preocuparse por la sintomatología de un medicamento que la ayudaría a no sufrir esos horribles mareos. Hacía concretamente media hora que se había tomado la pastilla, y ya estaba empezando a sentir esa somnolencia de la que su padre ya le había alertado. No se alarmó, dejó que hiciera efecto, así con suerte el viaje se le haría más ameno.

Aún así y con la relajación y la somnolencia del medicamento, no logró conciliar el sueño; normal. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, estupideces de adolescente, preocupaciones sin sentido… Pero todo aquello la mantenía despierta. Además de que ese tipo de medicamento no era un somnífero, sino un evasivo de otro tipo de síntomas, así que no conseguiría dormirla.

Acababan de pasar la señal que informaba que acababan de atravesar Island Falls. Aún quedaban unos 6 condados más para llegar a Derry. Aquel cartel le hizo llegar a la mente una canción, "_The Highland Falls_", y gracias a eso recordó que llevaba consigo su walkman. Se colocó los cascos y le dio al _play_, pero la canción que sonó no fue _The Highland Falls_, sino _Anyplace Is Paradise_. Canción no muy acorde con la situación, o sí, visto por los más optimistas… A ella por lo menos la casa de su hermano no le parecía en absoluto un paraíso…

Susan no era optimista ni mucho menos, tampoco es que se considerara pesimista, de hecho, no se consideraba ninguna de las dos. Fuese o no acorde a la situación le resultaba confortante esa sensación que se producía en su cerebro cuando escuchaba música. Tras Anyplace Is Paradise, vino _Love Me_, y es que Presley era uno de sus favoritos. Ambas melodías consiguieron relajarla lo suficiente como para que se quedara adormilada los 30 minutos próximos. Hasta que el frenazo descomunal del conductor hizo que todos los pasajeros, incluida ella, se sacudieran en el asiento. Aquello la despertó rápidamente, acabando con cualquier resquicio de somnolencia que pudiera tener, a causa de las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón, de esa descarga de adrenalina momentánea. Arrugó el gesto aguzando la mirada, como si la luz le molestara. Miró a los demás pasajeros como si así pudieran darle la información con una sola mirada: ¿Por qué había parado de aquella forma tan brusca?

Se acomodó en el asiento y miró por la ventanilla, pero al estar sentada en el primer asiento tras el conductor mucho no podía ver, pues tenía en frente la cabina, que le tapaba parte de la visión de la carretera. La mayoría de pasajeros habían estirado el cuello cuanto pudieron, cual suricatos, intentando averiguar qué había provocado el inesperado frenazo del conductor, pero al parecer no debía ser nada importante, pues no tardaron en volver a lo suyo. La chica hizo lo mismo, recolocándose los cascos, apoyando bien la espalda en el respaldo. Ahora sí prestó más atención a la carretera, no por temor, sino por simple curiosidad, sin saber muy bien si merecía la pena volver a intentar quedarse dormida. Se miró el reloj; las 16:42.

_**Stars shining bright above you**_

_**Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"**_

_**Birds singing in the sycamore tree**_

_**Dream a little dream of me…**_

Oh. Aquella canción le encantaba, la voz de Doris Day era siempre bienvenida en su casa, al menos en la casa de sus padres, en Ludlow, Maine. Pues en casa de Nathan, su hermano, hacia donde se dirigía, si en algún momento se podía disfrutar de algún tipo de música, seguramente no sería de su gusto. En cambio, escuchar aquellas canciones la transportaba a momentos felices, momentos con su adorado padre, su adorada madre… El verano siempre era una fecha que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. El calor, los mosquitos… Esas eran algunas de las cosas malas de dicha estación… Pero luego estaban las buenas; pasar todo el tiempo con la familia, las vacaciones escolares, algún que otro viaje si ese año había sido generoso con el trabajo – como solía decir su padre, Andrew-, y muchas cosas más, de nuevo las contrariedades.

Hubo algo que molestó a la muchacha en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos, de aquellos recuerdos, y eso era la radio del conductor, la cual acababa de encender ocasionando que se escuchara por encima de la suya. Se mordió la lengua en el interior de la boca, con tal de eludir ese odio, esa ira interna que tan molesta era, pero tras un par de minutos de canciones extraordinarias estropeadas, como lo eran; _So This Is Love, The Very Thought of You, _y_ Easy Living_, se decidió a pausar el reproductor, y quitarse de mala gana los cascos.

El mismo no tardó en cambiar de emisora, por una de Country. La muchacha rodó hacia atrás los ojos.

_**Look for me honey you will find me**_

_**Any old time your ready with your charm**_

_**I'll be there ready and a waitin'**_

_**There won't be any hesitation…**_

Y no es que le disgustara ese tipo de música, lo que verdaderamente le disgustaba era tener que dejar de escuchar sus canciones. Pero es que por mucho que había intentado concentrarse únicamente en la música que despedían sus cascos, no podía evitar escuchar por encima las voces de la gente, las conversaciones distorsionadas, la radio del conductor. Incluso había probado a subir el volumen al máximo, desobedeciendo así las indicaciones de su padre por y para el bienestar de sus capacidades auditivas, pero esa insistente y molesta vibración en su tímpano le impidió que lo soportara por mucho más tiempo.

El autobús volvió a detenerse, esta vez a una velocidad normal, sin ocasionar dolores cervicales a nadie. Era un chico de aspecto tímido, el que parecía estar esperando en la parada, retraído, de cabellos castaños y un rostro tierno. Parecía incómodo al subir los escalones del autobús, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a usar el transporte público o por algún motivo no le gustara hacerlo. Le entregó al conductor con recelo las monedas, sin llegar a rozar sus dedos con los de él. Susan lo miró con cierto disimulo, sin querer que ambos intercambiaran las miradas, cosa que le intimidaba muchísimo. No lo consiguió, sino que fue aún peor: al chico le dio tiempo a mirarla y descubrir que ella le estaba mirando, y no solo se dio cuenta de eso, sino también de que aquello le había dado tanta vergüenza a la muchacha, que tras retirar la vista de él en un movimiento rápido y repentino, se había puesto roja como un tomate. Para el chico no fue menos, pues imitó su comportamiento, descendiendo la mirada, apretando los labios, incómodo, tropezándose con el primer escalón del autobús que comunicaba con la fila de asientos. Para colmo no quedaban muchas plazas dobles libres, y compartir sitio con alguien, estando de ese modo tan cerca de respirar su mismo oxígeno no era una opción para él. Así que el único asiento lo suficientemente cerca para no tener que andar con el vehículo en marcha y por el consiguiente tropezar delante de toda esa gente, era el paralelo a la muchacha que acababa de quedársele mirando. Lo hizo rápido para no pensárselo mucho y arrepentirse: se sentó, sin levantar la mirada hasta pasados los 5 minutos, cuando por fin aquella sensación embarazosa se desvaneció.

«_"Y ahora, para rememorar aquel maravilloso año que nos entregó tan buenos recuerdos, tenemos aquí una maravillosa canción. Hace tan solo tres años desde que se lanzó la exitosa pieza de Webb Pierce, ¿verdad Bob? Pasó diez semanas en el número uno en las listas de países y veintinueve semanas en la tabla en general._ _La canción alcanzó el número 22 en las listas de éxitos, lo que lo convierte en el sencillo pop más exitoso de la carrera de Pierce. El lado B de "More and More"._»

Informó el locutor de la radio, justo antes de reproducir la canción de la que acababa de hablar. La muchacha pareció buscar consuelo en la mirada del joven sentado en el asiento de al lado, buscando saber si tampoco eran de su agrado ese tipo de canciones, sin embargo, al mirarle, se percató de que él parecía más bien ignorar lo que sonaba, parecía abstraído, e incluso un poco preocupado. Una vez más, la curiosidad de la chica hizo que el joven se atisbara rápidamente de su mirada, pues pesaba en el ambiente, era notoria. Se giró solo para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto y que definitivamente esa chica de cabellos oscuros le estaba volviendo a mirar. Así fue, y cuando se aseguró, se volvió a tensar, retirando exageradamente la mirada de ella, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventanilla de su derecha, casi dándole la espalda. Y ahí mantuvo la mirada, evitando volver a sentirse atraído por descubrir si esa muchacha volvía a mirarle. Susan se sintió terriblemente mal por él, pues lo último que quería era incomodar al chico, así que hizo algo parecido, solo que no tan extremado. Se torció ligeramente sobre el asiento para poder mirar por el cristal de en frente, y además de no volver a mirarle a él, evitar así los posibles mareos que la pastilla no pudiera eludir, pues no sabía hasta qué punto era efectivo aquello.

Fue pasado el cartel de **DERRY. 10 KM**, que la chica se inclinó sobre el asiento, hacia delante, queriendo aproximar más la vista hacia el parabrisas, pues veía algo extraño a lo lejos. Era lo que parecía ser un hombre vestido de payaso, su cara era blanca; tenía cómicos mechones de pelo naranja a cada lado de la calva y una gran sonrisa de payaso pintada alrededor de la boca. El payaso sostenía en una mano un manojo de globos de color rojo, mientras que con su izquierda parecía estar saludando directamente a la chica que le había prestado su atención. Llevaba un traje plateado, abolsado, con grandes pompones de color naranja.

El payaso parecía estar sonriéndole de una forma extraña, incluso macabra, tenía un aspecto infantil, pero al mismo tiempo estremecedoramente alarmante.

Una estridente sonrisa tras ella la hizo sobresaltarse en el asiento. Una de las mujeres que estaban sentadas tras ella parecía haber hecho algún comentario jocoso que hizo que su acompañante se desternillara lo suficientemente fuerte como para alarmar más a la joven. Parecía incluso que ese hombre vestido de payaso lo hubiera tenido preparado, que él hubiera provocado en esa mujer ese estruendo en risa, como si él, le estuviera dando la bienvenida a Derry.

Susan perdió de vista al payaso, pues el autobús lo dejó atrás, aún así, pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor que éste continuaba saludando con esa sonrisa inquietante, mientras se perdía en la lejanía. La chica dudó por un momento de si lo que había visto era real o no, si se lo había imaginado, o si tal vez era solo un tipo haciendo el imbécil por ahí, intentando asustar a los niños. Quiso comprobar si había sido la única en verlo, girándose disimuladamente hacia el pasillo trasero del automóvil, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto, o al menos no les había sorprendido el hecho de ver a un payaso en un extremo del arcén.

El sonido de lo que parecía un inhalador expulsando el medicamento que llevaba dentro, le hizo girar rápidamente el rostro hacia los asientos de su derecha. La medicina fue a parar directamente al interior de la boca del chico que tenía al lado, quien ahora más que en ningún otro momento parecía totalmente desencajado, aterrorizado. ¿Acaso él también había visto al payaso?... Oh, sí… por supuesto que lo había visto… esa inhalación había sido precisamente por eso, se había puesto nervioso y había aspirado con tanta ansiedad que se había puesto a toser, volviendo a presionar la válvula para liberar una nueva dosis. Aquel gesto, aquel temor… No era curiosidad ni extrañeza como la que sintió ella, no… Había algo más, algo oculto en su interior, ¿era miedo? No, no parecía solo eso, aparentaba más bien un sentimiento familiar muy desagradable, como si le conociera, como si él ya supiera quién es, y el peligro que conllevaba toparte con él. Eso, o era simple y llanamente miedo a los payasos. ¿Una fobia?

Por lo menos no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, había sido real. Aunque no sabía qué era peor… De pronto, el muchacho pareció agarrar con desespero todas sus cosas y ponerse en pie, sin dejar de inhalar lo que había dentro de esa cosa, agarrándose de todos los asientos y barras para no caerse, pues el vehículo aún continuaba en marcha. Se dirijo casi hacia el final del autobús. Susan no entendía nada, ese chico era muy raro.

—«¡Hai–oh, Silver, Awaaaaay!»

Escuchó de pronto una voz que procedía de fuera del autobús. Retrocedió la mirada hacia el frente, y pudo ver a un grupo de niños montados sobre bicicletas, acercándose a lo lejos. Eran 3 chicos, seguramente de su misma edad, unos 13 años, aunque por la altura del chico del inhalador, diría que era incluso un año menor, pues era más bajito que el resto. En cabeza de los otros dos iba un muchacho de cabellos claros, cobrizos a los rayos del sol. Le seguía tras él un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro, casi negros, con gafas, y tras éstos dos había un último muchacho de rostro impertérrito, de cabellos castaños ensortijados, de piel pálida y camisa de cuadros, que parecía seguirlos sin más, sin motivación propia. El autobús se detuvo en la parada cercana, y fue entonces cuando el chico del inhalador bajó despavorido. Mientras duró el estacionamiento, Susan pudo ver que aquellos chicos habían ido hasta allí para ir a buscar al tipo del inhalador, y cómo el primer muchacho lo subía en el asiento de su bici, colocándose delante suya para llevarlo. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo importante, algo que les preocupaba a todos, o a casi todos, pues el chico de las gafas parecía ajeno a la conversación, como si no se tomara en serio el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo.

Susan se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el final del autobús con tal de poder observar unos minutos más en detalle a aquellos chicos mientras el autobús iniciaba su marcha, reincorporándose a la carretera. Eso le sirvió tanto a Susan como al chico que anteriormente se había sentado junto a ella para que volvieran a coincidir sus miradas. Aquello pareció perturbar aún más al joven, quien angustiado, retiró hacia el suelo la vista. Una vez más se había topado con los ojos de ella, y después de todo lo que había vivido esos días lo último que quería era encontrarse con más gente extraña.

¿Quiénes eran esos niños y por qué él en especial se había comportado de una forma tan extraña?

"Supongo que me quedaré con la duda." Pensó, volviendo a su asiento. No quedarían más de 5 minutos para llegar a su destino, pues ya podía verse a lo lejos un cartel que anunciaba: "**DERRY WELCOMES YOU"**

Fue a un par de metros que el autobús volvió a pararse, y en aquella parada, seguramente Derry, bajaron todas las personas que había allí. Susan se quedó completamente sola, junto con el conductor. Aquello hizo que, rememorando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, un sentimiento de inseguridad se asentase en su interior, incomodándola. El hombre, de vez en cuando oteaba el retrovisor, mirándola directamente a ella, como si de algún modo no se fiase. Aún quedaban unas cuantas paradas más para que éste finalizara su trayecto, y aunque Susan se bajaría en la siguiente, tal vez el hombre pensara que ésta tramaba algo, pues por la forma en la que la estaba mirando algo le decía que las cosas no iban nada bien.

Lo que terminó por colmar la situación fue el reflejo en el cristal de la cabina del conductor. La persiana estaba medio bajada, enroscada sobre sí, reflejando únicamente la parte superior del asiento de la chica, y sobre éste había una mano enguantada de blanco, reposados sus dedos meñique, anular, corazón, índice y una mínima parte del dedo pulgar, por encima del respaldo, como si algo fuese a asomarse por encima, como si estuviera cogiendo impulso para hacerse ver de una manera inquietante. La chica esperaba de aquello un rostro sanguinoliento, una sonrisa demoníaca de extremo a extremo del rostro, una boca de escualo abriéndose paso ante ella. Aquello la sobresaltó, dándose rápidamente la vuelta para comprobar con sus propios ojos aquel guante en el reflejo, pero para su sorpresa, allí no había nada, estaba sola.

—¿Cuál es su parada? —preguntó malhumorado el conductor, deseoso de aclarar sus sospechas. Sus ojos acusadores la miraban a través del retrovisor, con una mirada alarmante, tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas, y unos ojos de color verde aceituna, pero estaban apagados, tal vez por la edad, tal vez por el cansancio, o por un trabajo con el que no se hallaba satisfecho.

La voz del conductor la hizo dar un respingo sobre el asiento, girándose hacia él soltando un suspiro ahogado, pues no se esperaba aquella pregunta en aquel silencio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la radio llevaba apagada ya un rato.

—Neibolt Street —respondió aún agitada.

—Es la siguiente —comentó él, devolviendo la vista a la carretera.

—G-gracias —respondió ella, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de dónde debía bajar, a pesar de saber cuál era su parada, pues su hermano se lo había indicado con antelación para ahorrarse el ir a buscarla. La parada quedaba a unos 20 minutos de su casa, así que si se equivocaba de parada, esos 20 minutos se convertirían casi en una hora, y era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar él.

"—_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que irte a buscar de la manita."_

Como si ella necesitara que la fueran a buscar de la manita…

Al fin había llegado, la calle Neibolt. Agarró su mochila, se la colgó en el hombro derecho solo de un asa, y se bajó lo más rápido posible para que el conductor no perdiese más tiempo con ella. Esa dichosa inseguridad, esa falta de amor propio…

Al bajar el último escalón, la chica sin girarse pronunció:

—Gracias.

Y justo cuando el motor arrancó, y las puertas estuvieron cerca de cerrarse, la voz del conductor, algo distorsionada dijo:

—Cuidado con el payaso.

Y las puertas se cerraron dejando atrás una sonrisa maquiavélica, el rostro arrugado por ese gesto tan depravado. Aquel comentario hizo que la chica se quedara petrificada en el sitio, sin poder moverse, sin poder reaccionar. Tragándose todo el rastro de humo de gasolina quemada que había dejado atrás el dichoso autobús. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Es que acaso allí todo el mundo conocía al maldito payaso? Llegó un punto en el que hasta llegó a pensar que tal vez se trataba de Nathan, a quien le encantaba gastar bromas. Pero ella no recordaba haberle dicho a él que temía a los payasos, ni siquiera era cierto, a ella no le daban miedo los payasos, debería haber optado por otra cosa. Tal vez los muertos vivientes, o los demonios, o cualquier otra cosa… Solo con apagarle la luz y encerrarla en una habitación bastaba. De hecho, ese era su mayor temor; la oscuridad. Sí, no bastaban los 13 años para haberle hecho recapacitar sobre ello, madurar respecto a eso. Ella seguía siendo esa niña asustada bajo las sábanas, anhelando la presencia de una mínima luz que la acompañara durante la noche. De cualquier forma, Nathan jamás hubiera desperdiciado tanto su tiempo en ella, ni siquiera en atemorizarla.

Se otorgó unos minutos sentada en la parada, esperando a que los efectos de la pastilla aminoraran un poco, pues sentía entumecimiento en los músculos y un sueño atroz que le impedía caminar en línea recta. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar medicamentos, los evitaba en gran medida incluso. Así que tomarse un antihistamínico duplicaría los efectos del mismo en un organismo que no estaba acostumbrado a efectos secundarios. O al menos eso creía su obsesiva mente.

Mientras estuvo sentada ahí, en aquel trozo de madera desgastado, consumido por el tiempo, pero sobretodo por el agua. Se dio cuenta de la grima que daba estar sentado ahí, más aún cuando el asiento estaba todavía húmedo por las recientes lluvias que se habían desatado en Derry aquellos días. Pero aquel olor a tierra mojada… Oh… Eso sí que le gustó…Y es que el olfato podía activar recuerdos en nuestro cerebro que parecían estar muertos, o tal vez olvidados. Esa mezcla de ozono, ese olor similar al cloro, la geosmina, más intensa y parecida a un vapor de moho que procedía de las plantas y del suelo húmedo, y el petricor, que era fresco, dulce y suave, emitido por las rocas, la hicieron volver a sus reuerdos. Quizá todos aquellos sentimientos procedieran de sus antepasados, de los antepasados de todos, y es que, ¿a quién no le resultaba placentero respirar de aquel perfume? Susan pensaba que había una relación fuerte y positiva con el olor de la lluvia, ya que a los aborígenes les indicaba el fin de la estación seca, lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de supervivencia. La llegada de las tormentas marcaba el despertar de la naturaleza. Hoy en día, las personas a través del olor de la lluvia seguíamos percibiendo ese deje de alegría, ese respiro, esa manera de la naturaleza de decirnos; te concedo una tregua. Y es que el olor de la lluvia, era lo más parecido al verdadero olor de la vida. Pero no era únicamente la naturaleza lo que despertaba en Derry tras las lluvias…

Sintió que todo su cuerpo volaba, una sensación que en el fondo le gustó, y disfrutó de ella mientras pudo. Sacó de su mochila el walkman de nuevo, y colocándose los cascos aprovechando que no había radio de ningún conductor que pudiera molestarla, le dio al botón de _play_. Comenzó a sonar _Mr. Sandman _una canción muy inoportuna si lo que quería era desperezarse y levantarse. Aún así lo hizo, no quería que se le hiciera de noche por aquel camino. Lo último que deseaba era pasar la noche en medio del bosque así que guardó el aparato en la mochila, sacando el cable de los cascos por un hueco abierto de la cremallera y empezó a caminar. Sentía una sensación extraña al pisar el suelo, como si este temblara, como si tuviera vida propia. Todo debido a los efectos de la dichosa pastillita. Aún así no recurrió al prospecto, no aún. No quería perder el tiempo y aún le quedaba un buen tramo de camino. Estuvo pensando durante todo ese tiempo en las probabilidades de que alguien se la topara por allí, tal vez un vagabundo, o un loco asesino en serie como esos de los que siempre hablaba papá al sostener el periódico frente a su taza de café del desayuno.

—Lo han vuelto a hacer.

—¿El qué, querido? —preguntó Rose, su mujer, dándole la espalda a su marido mientras terminaba de secar los platos con un paño reutilizado de una vieja camiseta de su esposo.

—Dejar a un asesino en serie suelto —lanzó el periódico sobre la mesa, pudiéndose leer en el título de la página: **AUMENTAN LOS ASESINATOS EN SIDEWINDER.**

—Querido, eso no quiere decir que lo hayan soltado, quiere decir que aún no lo han encontrado.

—¡Que es peor! —murmuró malhumorado Andrew, agarrando de nuevo el periódico, para mostrárselo a su mujer—. 15 muertos en menos de un mes, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

—Cielo, eso está a 3.000 kilómetros de aquí —respondió Rose para intentar tranquilizarlo, colocando los platos restantes en el mueble, cuando terminó, se giró hacia él para dedicarle toda su atención.

—Bastan 2 días para llegar aquí desde Sidewinder —respondió el hombre, en un tono de reproche. Siempre era él el que se preocupaba, el que parecía darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía ahí fuera, aunque eso estuviera a kilómetros de su casa. Su mujer siempre se comportaba de aquella forma, impasible, indiferente. Como si todo le diera igual, o le importase bien poco. Tal vez Andrew fuera demasiado dramático, quizá le gustase mucho la novela de terror, la novela policíaca o de misterio, y todo aquello lo quisiera llevar a la realidad, sentirse importante o por un momento formar parte de algo interesante. Y Rose no parecía querer ayudarle con aquella imperiosa necesidad de ser el protagonista de una historia en la que él no tenía nada que ver.

—Cariño, tranquilízate, no creo que se les haya perdido nada en Ludlow —Rose miró de reojo a su hija, quien parecía no estar atenta a la conversación, o al menos eso fingía para no ocasionar una disputa entre sus padres.

—¿Que me tranquilice? —soltó una risa sarcástica, mordiéndose el labio inferior y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Que me tranquilice? —volvió a preguntar, en un tono mordaz—. Rose, por el amor de dios, tienes dos hijos, TENEMOS dos hijos —rectificó, pero no por haberlo olvidado, sino porque quería echarle en cara que él sí se preocupaba por su familia, que él sí recordaba lo que tenía—. ¿Qué pasaría si le sucediera algo a cualquiera de ellos?

—Por dios —espetó Rose con voz afligida, completamente incómoda ante la situación de siquiera pensar en ello. Obviamente era algo que no le gustaba imaginar. Se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hija, quien mantenía la mirada en su vaso de leche, sin probarla, sin participar en la conversación—. No va a pasar nada, Andrew —dijo entonces, con todo de advertencia, mirando de soslayo a Susan para hacerle entender a su marido que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso. No quería que su hija escuchara todo aquello, con lo obsesiva que era, seguramente dejaría de salir a la calle.

Fue entonces cuando Andrew se dio cuenta. Por un momento había olvidado lo que podría suponer para su hija escuchar todo aquello, estaba tan inmerso en sus cosas, en sus motivaciones propias y en su afán por construir un mundo en el que él interviniera, en el que él pudiera "ser el héroe" que descuidó por completo el detalle que más estaba tratando de dar a entender; la preocupación por su familia.

Éste carraspeó, doblando el periódico para cerrarlo, dejándolo a un lado de la mesa. Entrelazó sus dedos, apoyando la barbilla sobre la articulación central de sus dedos, flexionados. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su mujer, con ojos de cordero degollado, a lo que ésta asintió, aceptando sus silenciosas disculpas.

En aquel momento, Andrew no supo cómo salir de ahí, cómo borrar de la cabeza de su hija todo aquello que había dicho. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, que sembraba el caos en la tranquilidad, y todo aquello se incrustó en el desarrollo de la personalidad de su niña.

…

El tiempo empezó a desequilibrarse poco a poco, pues el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un color gris espeso, acuoso, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desatarse la más terrible de las tormentas sobre ella. Y aun así, aquello no le fue motivo suficiente como para darse prisa y empezar a caminar más rápido. Por el contrario, se detuvo en medio del camino al haber distinguido en medio de la espesura del campo lo que parecía ser un gato negro observándola desde lo lejos. Ella se quedó en silencio, devolviéndole la mirada al animal. No le temía, más bien todo lo contrario. A Susan le encantaban los animales y siempre había querido tener mascota, un perro, un gato… O los dos incluso.

Se acercó despacio, y en cuanto el felino vio cuáles eran sus intenciones se puso en guardia, agazapándose, preparándose en caso de huida. Sin embargo, la chica tenía un don especial con los animales, sobre todo con los gatos, quienes parecían sentirse especialmente cómodos en su presencia. La chica se acuclilló sobre los hierbajos, encima de los restos de los tallos secos de plantas altas que quedaban de aquel agosto. Gracias a ese movimiento, el animal, al ver cómo ésta se ponía a su altura, pareció cambiar drásticamente de pensamiento, y dejó de curvarse atemorizado. Empezó a tumbarse en el suelo, frotándose con cada planta y cada matorral seco que se hallaba a su paso, acercándose poco a poco a ella, guardando aún una distancia de seguridad, por si ella guardaba un as bajo la manga.

—Vamos, ven gatito —susurraba con un tono cariñoso, queriendo exponer la calidez y el amor que le nacían de dentro. Como si de algún modo supiera que expresando aquello, sacándolo de sí, pudiera hacerle entender al animal que no corría ningún peligro, que sus intenciones eran completamente buenas—. Bs bs bs bs —lo llamó, como pensaba que se llamaba a los gatos, y entonces, ante un nuevo llamamiento en el que repitió la primera frase, el gatito soltó un maullido que le enterneció el corazón. El sentimiento de victoria y de entusiasmo creció en su interior, sintiéndose más capaz de lograr lo que se había propuesto, conseguir que un gato salvaje se acercara a un humano. Desde el primer maullido, el gato no dejó de emitir ese sonido, brindándole su entera confianza. No fue hasta que sintió el entumecimiento y el hormigueo en sus gemelos al estar tanto rato flexionadas sus rodillas con todo su peso en la parte inferior de sus piernas, que el animal se decidió a dejarse acariciar por fin.

—Oh, hola, hola… —murmuró ella en un tono cariñoso, como si le conociera, como si fuera ya suyo. El pensamiento y la idea de llevárselo se deslizó por su mente como un destello fugaz. Pero no podía hacerlo, tal vez él fuera feliz allí donde estaba. Además no se le veía desnutrido, estaba incluso un poco gordito, muy poco, pero eran signos claros de que se alimentaba correctamente, de que sobrevivir para él no era un problema. Tal vez incluso era de alguna casa cercana, aunque próximo al lugar no se atisbaba residencia alguna en el horizonte.

—-¿Vives por aquí? —le preguntó mientras lo acariciaba. El gato seguía frotándose con todo, con ella, con sus dedos, con su mano, con su ropa, sus zapatos… Incluso se alzaba, aupándose sobre sus patas traseras para que ésta lo acariciara. El animal pareció responder a su pregunta con un maullido, o eso quiso pensar ella—. ¿Vives solito? —volvió a preguntar, el gato le dio la espalda para que ésta le rascara el final del lomo. La muchacha no podía estar más contenta. Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo de un sofocante día de julio de hacía unos años, estalló en el interior de su mente. Se acordó entonces del gatito de su mejor amiga de verano. Ellie. El gato de Ellie le encantaba, era muy cariñoso y siempre jugaba con ellas en el patio.

—¡Church, ven aquí! ¡Vamos! —gritó Eileen—. Él es un buen gato. Siempre viene cuando lo llamo —le dijo a Susan—. Los gatos no suelen venir cuando los llamas, pero el mío sí.

Aquello le dio cierta rabia. Ella estaba segura de que si tenía un gato también le haría el mismo o más caso. Todos los animales que se encontraba por la calle la seguían, se acercaban para saludarle sin conocerle, así que si el gato era suyo tal vez incluso le obedecería más que a su Ellie. Ella la quería mucho, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero en ocasiones la detestaba, no soportaba aquellos comentarios. Y es que, aunque la chiquilla no los dijera en absoluto para crecerse delante de su amiga, a Susan no le sentaban nada bien. De cualquier modo, Susan no volvió a ver a Ellie ni a su familia. Al siguiente año ya no estaban allí, los Creed desaparecieron de Ludlow los meses siguientes, y ni tan solo los padres de Susan supieron de su paradero. No supuso una gran pérdida, pues Ellie realmente no era "su mejor amiga", era su mejor amiga del verano, así que no la echó mucho en falta años después de su desaparición. Sencillamente la olvidaron, tanto ella, como sus padres, como si jamás hubieran existido.

De pronto, el sonido de aceleración de un coche alertó al gato, ocasionando que el animal huyera despavorido. Susan se reincorporó, sintiendo unas punzadas en sus pies, un cosquilleo propio de un corte de circulación momentáneo. La sangre volvió a circular con normalidad una vez se levantó, y comprobó hacia qué dirección iba el coche. Lo siguió con la mirada, era un Ford de color azul marino, desgastado, polvoriento. Cuando la rebasó, pudo ver un globo de color rojo izarse en el interior del maletero, como los que el payaso sostenía cerca de la carretera.

Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, erizándole el aterciopelado vello de sus mejillas. No quiso quedarse allí más tiempo, así que volvió a emprender la marcha, intentando restarle importancia a la situación, a todo lo que estaba viviendo apenas entrar en aquella ciudad. Tan solo había caminado 500 metros, y aún le quedaban 2 kilómetros para llegar a casa y sentía que las piernas no le daban más, no por estar cansada, sino porque realmente notaba que los músculos le pesaban más que el cuerpo. Le costó horrores llegar al tramo que se dirigía hacia la casa en la que vivía su hermano, y para cuando quiso traspasar la bifurcación, observó algo entra la espesura de los árboles, a lo lejos. Pudo distinguir algo plateado, sin forma. Solo alcanzó a identificar aquel color argentado, brillante, sumergido entre los troncos más débiles de la maleza. Quiso detener la reproducción que sonaba aún en sus cascos, como si de algún modo eso incrementara su concentración en lo que estaba viendo, deseosa de saber si aquella cosa plateada emitía algún sonido. Y para cuando levantó la vista en busca de aquello, Eso ya no estaba.

"Las putas pastillas" Pensó. No podía ser otra cosa, ella nunca tenía visiones, ni alucinaciones, y desde que había pisado esa maldita ciudad no habían dejado de sucederle cosas extrañas. El camino restante se lo pasó pensando en si contarle o no a su hermano todo aquello que había visto o que había creído ver. En cuanto llegase a casa, revisaría el prospecto. Total; ya se las había tomado, poco le importaba ya leer cuáles eran los efectos adversos… Lo que quería era saber si todo lo que había visto era producto de su imaginación, y el culpable había sido ese medicamento.

Había guardado ya los cascos en la mochila, ahora sus pasos no solo se sentían crujir bajo la gravilla y las pequeñas piedrecitas del camino, ahora también las escuchaba bajo sus zapatos, a cada paso que daba. Ese era un mal lugar para escapar a hurtadillas de un asesino en serie, con todos esos pedazos de roca por ahí esparcidos era imposible pasar desapercibido. Estaba a 3 minutos de llegar a casa, cuando vio en uno de los árboles colgado un cartel desgastado por la lluvia, casi emborronado que decía;

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA

CIUDAD DE DERRY

**SE BUSCA**

**DEREK THOMPSON**

11 AÑOS

Y la foto de un niño pequeño, de rostro entristecido y cabellos lacios, rubios seguramente, pero no pudo saberlo, pues la foto estaba en blanco y negro. Aquello inmediatamente le hizo revivir la conversación de Andrew con su madre. ¿Estaría ese sitio del que hablaba tan enfurecido cerca de Derry? No… Él dijo que se tardarían 3 días en llegar desde allí hasta Ludlow, y Derry estaba tan solo a 2 horas de allí, así que el tiempo de diferencia era solo ese, dos horas. No suponía una gran diferencia.

Justo debajo del mismo cartel, había otro un poco más pequeño, recortado, tal vez puesto ahí por alguno de los vecinos de los alrededores. Decía:

**"Recuerda el toque de queda. 19 horas. Policía de Derry"**

Era todo demasiado extraño, nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Su hermano, Nathan, no le había dicho nada ni a ella ni a sus padres sobre ningún toque de queda, menos aún de la desaparición de ese niño. Lo que Susan aún no sabía, es que Derek Thompson no había sido el único niño desaparecido en Derry. Justo dos semanas atrás, había habido otra desaparición, la de George Denbrough, y la anterior hubo otra más: la de Betty Ripsom, y seguramente habría muchas más.

De pronto algo la sobresaltó. Era una gran mano peluda y pesada, con largas y afiladas garras por uñas, casi inerte, sobre su hombro derecho. La chica soltó un grito de horror que hizo eco entre los árboles. Pero para cuando se giró descubriendo el rostro de su hermano riendo, seguramente algún vecino ya se hubiera alertado del alarido. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, sintiéndose ahí el pulso acelerado.

—¿¡Eres idiota!? Casi me matas del susto —expresó con enfado la chica.

—¿Te mola? —preguntó Nathan sin hacerle ni caso.

Nathan era lo más parecido a una versión en masculino de Susan. Tenía los ojos de un color avellana claro, el rostro fino y la barbilla afilada, cabellos oscuros, y labios finos, tenía una nariz bastante fina, femenina incluso de la cual siempre había estado acomplejado. Era un tipo alto, de unos 180 centímetros tal vez, y vestía siempre grandes sudaderas de marcas y grupos de música famosos—. Me la ha prestado un colega. Dentro de poco es Halloween, así que pienso disfrazarme de hombre lobo este año aprovechando el estreno de _I was a teenage werewolf_.

Llevaban años sin verse, era tan absurdo que Nathan se comportara así, que su saludo después de tanto tiempo fuera ese… Ni siquiera un "hola, ¿cómo estás hermanita?" ni un "¿Qué tal el viaje?" "¿Te has mareado?" "¿Cómo están papá y mamá?". La chica no le contestó, por el contrario siguió caminando, claramente molesta.

—¿A dónde vas, mocosa? —preguntó él poniéndose a su altura, caminando a su lado.

—A casa, ¿no has visto el cielo? Está a punto de caer una buena.

Nathan chasqueó la lengua en una risilla sarcástica.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que es por ahí? —preguntó refiriéndose al camino, pues él no recordaba haberle explicado cómo llegar, ni recordaba tampoco que su hermana pequeña ya había estado en su sucia y oscura morada.

—Me lo dijiste tú. Además, me acuerdo de la última vez que vine —murmuró, refunfuñando.

—Pero si hace siglos de eso, ¿cómo puedes acordarte? Ni siquiera yo me acordaba de que hubieras venido —se rascó la cabeza.

—Es fácil, todo recto hacia la izquierda. Solo un idiota lo olvidaría.

—Claro, y mi hermanita pequeña no es ninguna idiota, ¿verdad?

—No soy tan pequeña, ya tengo 13 años.

—¡Vaya, 13 años! ¡Qué mayor! —respondió él en un tono de sorpresa, burlándose de ella. Le dio una palmada en la espalda tan brusca que hizo que casi tropezara consigo misma—. ¿Vienes bebida o qué? —preguntó entonces, aún con ese tono de burla.

—Es por la pastilla —excusó.

—¿Pastilla? ¿Qué pastilla? —aguardó un segundo, deteniéndose incluso, con un rostro de incomprensión y hasta sorpresa—. Espera, ¿te drogas? —inquirió antes de volver a seguirla.

—¡NO, IMBÉCIL! —le gritó ella, ultrajada—. Es por las pastillas, las del mareo —aclaró.

—¡Ah, claro! Joder, qué idiota, se me había olvidado. ¿Todavía te mareas?

Susan decidió no contestarle. Ese año sería duro, muy duro. Por suerte para ella su hermano había empezado a trabajar en una empresa de seguridad, para clubs de adolescentes y seguramente pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa. Además, ella por las mañanas estaría ocupada en clase y no tendría que aguantar sus gilipolleces.

La casa estaba igual. Igual de descuidada, igual de sucia, igual de aislada que siempre. Aún no comprendía por qué sus padres le habían dejado mudarse allí con él. Por qué motivo la habían obligado a dejar atrás su escuela, a sus amigos cuando el cambio ni siquiera era mejor que lo que ya tenía. Era mucho peor, muchísimo peor. Tantas desapariciones, tantos payasos extraños, carteles que te prohibían salir de casa a las 7, inundaciones, un hermano imbécil y una casa hecha un desastre… Aquello sí que eran motivos para volverse loca.

—Bueno, bienvenida a casa, hermanita.


	2. Chapter 2 - La chica de los condones

I. LA CHICA DE LOS CONDONES.

—Como ves, todo está igual que siempre. Excepto que ahora tendrás tu propia habitación —dijo Nathan, extrañamente con emoción, y digo extrañamente porque el hermano de Susan no solía tener iniciativa propia por contentarla. Ella se sorprendió, alzando las cejas.

—Vaya —respondió con cierto tono satírico—. Creí entender que no tenías sitio en tu habitación —murmuró dándole un rápido vistazo al salón, creyendo que éste se refería a compartir habitación los dos juntos. Cosa que rechazaría en rotundo, no le apetecía tener que escucharle roncar todas las noches, cosa que por cierto detestaba.

—He dicho tu habitación, no la mía. Hablé con papá y me dio la idea. ¿Quieres verla?

Había cierto tono extraño en su voz, un significado oculto, oscuro en su mirada, algo que Susan pudo percibir en seguida, cuando se le quedó mirando con aquella sonrisa áspera, insípida y completamente vacía de vida, como si no fuese su hermano el que hablaba, sino algo tras él, como si le hubiera arrancado la piel y se hubiera hecho un traje con ella, escondiéndose debajo.

Susan asintió con ese gesto algo desconfiando. Tal vez si él no hubiera proyectado esa sonrisa tan siniestra…

Le siguió, pasando el salón, el baño diminuto, la cocina, y se le acabaron las estancias de la casa. Se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, creyendo que tal vez su hermano le había comprado una tienda de campaña para hacer la gracia y hacerla dormir fuera, pero fue mucho peor… Susan quiso seguir recto, hacia el jardín, pero Nathan viró sobre sus talones y abrió una puerta de la misma madera que el resto de la casa. Ésta estaba cerrada con llave, y tenía un gran y pesado candado colgando de una gruesa cadena. ¿Qué coño guardaba allí? Rezó porque aquella no fuera "su nueva habitación", pero ningún dios pareció estar escuchando sus plegarias.

Nathan alargó el brazo en la oscuridad y palpando la pared de su derecha dio con el interruptor, que al parecer no funcionaba. Maldijo varias veces la condenada luz, pegándole incluso golpes, pero ésta no llegó a funcionar hasta que Susan, por mera curiosidad, aterrizó un pie en el primer escalón, que daba a una larga y empinada escalera hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano. Susan tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos, pues la cegadora luz que apareció de pronto en el lugar, una luz blanca repleta de vida, la deslumbró hasta el punto de sentir agujas clavarse en sus ojos. Se apretó los párpados para aliviarse, y se los restregó con las manos, como cuando uno se acaba de despertar de un largo sueño.

—Vaya, parece que le gustas —dijo Nathan al ver cómo la luz cobraba vida propia en cuanto ella se acercó, como si estuviera hablando de algo que vivía allí, como si de alguna forma macabra Susan tuviera que compartir cama con algo que necesitaba aceptar su compañía.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —respondió ella, con una mirada crítica.

—Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Nathan ignoró por completo a su hermana, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a una velocidad más rápida que lenta. Allí abajo olía a tierra, a humedad. Casi le estaba dando un ataque solo de pensar cuántos microbios habría ahí, ¿se estarían metiendo en sus pulmones ya? ¿Hasta qué punto era seguro vivir ahí abajo? ¿Era al caso habitable? No quiso pensarlo más. Desde tan arriba no podía verse lo sumamente grande que era ese sitio, y su hermano, por lo menos, había hecho el esfuerzo de decorarlo como pensó que a ella le gustaría. Lo sorprendente fue que acertó. Susan no supo cómo, pero lo hizo, dio de pleno.

Había una mesa de escritorio de madera oscura. No era nueva, tenía algunos arañazos de cúter grabados en las esquinas, mostrándose el color beige a través de aquellas magulladuras. Había también una ventana, una pequeña, con la única función de hacer pasar una pizca de luz, porque estaba tan pegada al techo que era imposible ver por ahí, a no ser que fueras un tipo de 2 metros y te subieras a una escalera. Así, si te ponías de puntillas, quizá podrías llegar a ver el suelo del jardín. La cama estaba hecha con un conjunto de palés y un colchón encima. Las sábanas eran de color blanco, parecía tela de hospital. "Se van a ensuciar en seguida", pensó ella, pero le gustaba ese color. Era un color fresco que ella misma hubiera escogido para su futura cama, en su futura casa, cuando tuviera dinero y años para poder largarse e independizarse por fin. Sin depender de nadie. Había una estantería con libros, seguramente prestados de la biblioteca y nunca devueltos, porque estaban prácticamente desgastados, con alguna de las solapas desprendiéndose incluso. Había allí colocadas un par de mesas, como si anteriormente aquello hubiera sido un taller. Sobre una de ellas había una radio antigua, con un montón hecho de cintas de casete al lado.

—Funciona. La encontré cerca de los ferrocarriles, estaba tirada en el porche. Seguramente sería de algún vagabundo —murmuró Nathan—. Oh, y… Mira esto —se acercó a otra mesita que había cerca, más pequeña, de una altura media, tapada con una tela cubierta ya de polvo. Se notaba que hacía bastante tiempo que había acabado con la "reforma" de lo que era "su nueva habitación" y que no había vuelto a bajar ahí, al menos no a retirar el gran trapo, pues cuando lo apartó, una gran nube de partículas de polvo se esparció por allí. Susan sostuvo la respiración hasta que creyó que aquello se habría disipado lo suficientemente para no ser tóxico. Debajo de la sábana había una televisión. Susan debería de ser la única con una de esas en su habitación allí en Derry, si es que eso se podía llamar así… habitación—. No funciona, ¿pero a que le da un toque moderno?

Susan quiso estamparse la mano en la cara al escuchar tal idiotez. Rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido por la nariz a modo de risa sarcástica.

—Seguro que eres la única de este pueblucho con una tele en su cuarto —dijo él, justo después de que ella lo hubiera pensado.

—Eso no sé, pero seguro que soy la única idiota que tiene una televisión que no funciona como si sí lo hiciera en su cuarto —corrigió la frase.

Nathan parecía estar comenzando a enfadarse. Todo aquello le había costado su esfuerzo. Las pocas horas que estaba en casa después del trabajo se las había pasado haciendo eso que ahora ella despreciaba con tanta facilidad. Susan en seguida se dio cuenta, y para solucionarlo le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo, con cariño, sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio.

—Solo se le podía ocurrir a mi hermano —dijo entonces, intentando fingir, intentando hacerle ver que en el fondo le gustaba—. Me gusta —dijo con tal de que fuera más creíble su anterior comentario. Rotó sobre sus tobillos, contemplando ahora la habitación en 360 grados—. Me gusta, pero… me preocupan las telarañas, y ya sabes lo de mi problemilla con la oscuridad —reconoció, esperando que, si su hermano había dedicado tanto tiempo en construir o, mejor dicho; amoldar algo para ella, también habría dejado de lado eso de meterse con ella.

—He pensado en todo —dijo de pronto, animado de nuevo con el pequeño tour. Se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama y agachándose, se aproximó para apretar el interruptor de lo que parecía ser el cable de una lámpara. Pero allí no había lámparas, no al menos visibles—. Apaga la luz —sugirió señalándole el lugar con la mirada. Susan le hizo caso, dudando un segundo, pues aún con la presencia de su hermano, no quería quedarse a oscuras con los pies en el suelo. Tal vez encima de la cama, con una sábana con la que taparse, se hubiera decidido antes, pero de aquel modo, arriesgándose a que algún monstruo la agarra de los pies y se la llevara consigo bajo tierra, la cosa cambiaba mucho. Terminó por hacerlo, sin pensárselo demasiado, intentando no darle paso a su imaginación, la cual hoy no dejaba de darle malas pasadas por culpa de la dichosa pastillita. Recordó el prospecto, y se visualizó a sí misma minutos más tarde sentada sobre la cama ojeándolo. Al fin pulsó el interruptor, y la luz se apagó durante 5 segundos, 5 eternos segundos donde la chica optó por cerrar con fuerza los ojos, apretando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, como si así nadie pudiera arrastrarla a ningún sitio. Sintió ese zumbido en los oídos, tal vez porque estaba apretando demasiado, o quizá porque el miedo que sentía era demasiado fuerte. Por suerte, su hermano atinó con el botón a tiempo, y una hilera de pequeñas bombillitas se encendió sobre la pared de la cama. Parecían luces de un árbol de navidad, pero todas ellas eran del mismo color, un color cálido, anaranjado. Algunas estaban fundidas, y podía percibirse que el cable, a pesar de estar tensado, había estado años enrollado sobre sí, guardado en algún desván.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, aún agachado, como si esperar ahí agazapado a cambiar el modo de las luces. Susan esperó que aquello empezara a parpadear como si de verdad fuera un abeto. Y así sucedió. Aquello parecía el salón de la tía Davis en nochebuena, centelleando por doquier.

—Has pensado en todo, ¿eh? —dijo sin querer pronunciar un "me gusta" otra vez. No por otra cosa que por repetir lo mismo. Y es que, no es que no le gustara eso, por dios, lo que más le gustaron fueron las lucecitas, pero le hubieran gustado más de estar en una habitación normal, en la planta de arriba, cerca del baño, de la puerta, de la cocina. ¿Y si le entraban ganas de orinar en medio de la noche? ¿Tendría que encender esas luces de navidad? ¿Debería encender la deslumbrante y cegadora luz del techo? ¿Y si no llegaba a subir todas esas escaleras? Eran muchas las razones por las que no podía volver a mentirle a su hermano, por las que se sentía incapaz de hacerle saber algo que realmente no era. No soportaba mentir.

Pero él no era idiota, de hecho, cualquier tonto se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que Susan estaba tratando de hacer era ocultar parte de la realidad eludiendo sus preguntas.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad? —terminó por preguntar él, desalentado.

—Oh, Nathan, claro que me gusta, es solo que… Ya sabes cómo soy con todo eso de los olores y las manías. Las telarañas, esas escaleras, este… olor a humedad y todo ese hueco bajo los peldaños me hace sentir incómoda… Agradezco muchísimo que hayas pensado en mí, pero me costará un poco acostumbrarme a esto —terminó por decir, haciéndole saber que al menos todo aquel esfuerzo no había sido en vano, que usaría aquello como su habitación. A pesar de sus palabras, Nathan parecía decepcionado, desanimado. Se despegó de la mesita de noche, hecha también con restos de palés sin pintar, y apagó las pequeñas lucecitas. Todo se quedó a oscuras exceptuando un cuadro de luz natural que se impactó contra los tablones del suelo; la pequeña ventana del techo sí proporcionaba algo de claridad, pero no la suficiente como para mantenerla tranquila. Susan apretó rápidamente el interruptor y encendió aquella pesada luz fría, haciéndola titilar durante unos segundos con poca fuerza, hasta que por fin se prendió del todo.

Su hermano pasó por su lado sin decir nada, cabizbajo, y subió las escaleras.

El candado. Pensó la chica sintiendo cómo algo le estrujaba el corazón, activando un estado de alerta. Se imaginó perfectamente cómo su hermano, enojado por la situación, le colocaba el pesado cerrojo a la puerta como castigo por su falta de empatía, por su falta de cordialidad. Aquello le hizo correr tras él, subiendo hasta el segundo escalón, girándose en su dirección, abrazándolo allí. El abrazo duró unos segundos sin que él lo correspondiera, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, acariciando la espalda de Susan.

—Mañana empiezas las clases, ¿no? —preguntó él, intentando desviarse un poco de todo el mal ambiente que se había creado. Seguramente se lo contaría a su padre por teléfono, él se encargaría de hacer sentir mal a su hija por sus malas formas.

—Sí. Puedo quedarme contigo para ayudarte en casa, si quieres —sugirió ella con tal de no enfrentarse al simple hecho de conocer gente nueva, de aprenderse los nombres de los profesores, o a tener que esforzarse por evitar miradas. Pero Nathan se separó rápidamente de ella, casi indignado.

—No hay nada que hacer en casa —contestó en un tono frío, casi cortante—. Llegas un mes tarde, no puedes retrasarte más.

Por desgracia Nathan no era fácil de manipular, ni aún si Susan hubiera podido ocupar su puesto de trabajo para que él descansara, éste hubiera aceptado, con tal de obligar a la chica a cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

—Si quieres cenar hay berenjenas rellenas en el horno. Yo me voy a acostar ya, estoy cansado —y en eso no mentía. Llevaba dos días sin dormir haciendo guardias de 24 horas, ambas seguidas, para suplir a su compañero.

Susan subió la primera, para no arriesgarse a quedarse encerrada allí abajo, aunque tal vez hubiera sido una buena excusa para faltar a clases. "Es que mi hermano me dejó encerrada en el sótano".

Una vez fuera, se atrevió a preguntarle:

—¿Para qué son estos candados?

—El anterior propietario utilizaba esto como un taller de bicicletas. Cuando compré la casa ya estaban aquí.

—¿Qué pasa si me quedo encerrada?

—No te puedes quedar encerrada, los candados no se cierran solos —respondió él, sin saber que su hermana le estaba acusando indirectamente de ser él quien le hiciera aquella fechoría.

—¿No se pueden quitar?

—Cualquiera que pase por aquí cuando ni tú ni yo estemos en casa, podría entrar y saquear tus cosas. Entrar en tu habitación, leer las cartitas de amor que le escribas a los putos críos… —comentó, por supuesto estaba de broma, porque si se llegaba a enterar de que Susan tenía novio a los 13 años, le rebanaría el pene a cualquiera de los niñatos que se atrevieran a pedirle salir. Y por el contrario, a los que aceptaran serlo—. Aunque dudo mucho que llegues a enamorarte de alguien de este pueblucho de mierda, solo hay paletos y locos. Hazme caso, olvídate de esos putos críos.

Y casi como si Nathan hubiera adivinado el futuro, como si hubiera visto a Susan meses después con Los Perdedores, fue justo lo que sucedió. A diferencia de que, ella, hasta la fecha, no se había enamorado de ninguno de ellos, ni pensaba hacerlo. Como si eso pudiera controlarse…

—Ten. Esta es tu llave —le dijo su hermano, mientras se la tendía en la palma de la mano—. ¿Sabrás hacerlo? —preguntó burlándose de ella, asomando una risilla bajo la nariz. Susan cerró el puño con fuerza y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo, malhumorada. No contestó. Ambos entraron en el salón. Nathan sacó la bandeja de las berenjenas hasta la mesa redonda del comedor, sobre el mantel de plástico de estampado floral, y se dirijo hacia su habitación—. Yo me voy a dormir ya. Intenta no despertarme. Ya sabes cómo funciona el televisor, procura no subir el volumen —advirtió, y con pesadumbre, se encerró en su cuarto. Susan pudo escuchar el repiqueteo metálico de un cerrojo. La chica se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la bandeja. No comió apenas, y lo poco que comió lo hizo de pie. No podía dejar de pensar en el prospecto de las pastillas y en lo que necesitaba leerlo de inmediato, así que tras dejar una de las berenjenas a medias, salió del salón hacia el porche y se dirijo hacia lo que su hermano había proclamado su habitación. Empujó la puerta haciendo castañear las cadenas entre sí, y cerró tras ella. No había pestillo por dentro, por lo que su intimidad, muy en el fondo, no estaba resguardada. Además, la ventana superior no tenía cortina ni nada que la amparara de miradas acusadoras. Durante toda su estancia allí, sentiría unos ojos mirándola desde la negrura de la noche.

Encendió la luz rápidamente y contempló desde allí arriba la pendiente. El hueco de las escaleras era lo que más le aterrorizaba, se imaginaba ahí a un monstruo de extremidades largas, consumido, demacrado, de dedos escuálidos. Su piel era brillante porque se le estaba empezando a caer, y la capa de grasa bajo la piel era lo único que relucía sobre sus músculos. Era una criatura que no formaba parte de este mundo, tenía los ojos grises, ciegos, pero aun así podía verte, de alguna extraña forma podía verte. Se lo imaginaba ahí, esperando en la quietud con una sonrisa demente, perturbada, una sonrisa que podría acabar con la cordura de cualquier mortal… Aquella cosa enseñaba los dientes, que eran como finas agujas, retrayendo los labios para mostrar sus horripilantes encías.

Negó varias veces sintiendo un escalofrío, y aún a sabiendas de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer a lo mejor le ocasionaba una buena fractura de hueso, se arriesgó y corrió rápidamente escaleras abajo con tal de no darle chance a esa cosa para atraparla. No quiso mirar las escaleras, casi podía notar su pesada respiración, el silbido de su pecho, el anhelo, la necesidad de llenar esos sacos de podredumbre que tenía por pulmones, del mismo aire que ella respiraba. Abrió el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila y sacó de ahí el prospecto, lanzándose directamente en la cama. No recordó que debajo del colchón no había muelles ni algo blandito, sino que estaba sujeto por madera, y se notó clavar los huesos del culo. Siseó, pero el dolor no fue a más. Se acomodó, tapándose los pies con la manta, y se puso a leer. Allí decía muchas cosas sobre cómo usarlo, cómo tomarlo, cuánto tomar, y qué hacer si eras un inútil e ingerías el paquete entero. Más abajo encontró los efectos secundarios y empezó a salivar, nerviosa. En los primeros síntomas rezaban; Náuseas, vómitos, estreñimiento, diarrea, dolor de estómago. Pero ella no había sentido nada de eso, continuó leyendo, y casi en la última línea había escrito: insomnio, nerviosismo, confusión, temblor, irritabilidad, euforia, delirio, palpitaciones e incluso convulsiones. Lo del delirio ya le sonaba más familiar. No había gran cosa sobre alucinaciones ni payasos que te perseguían, pero acogió lo anterior como lo más parecido; delirio. Sí, eso le sonaba a algo de eso, a la locura o a imaginarse cosas que no estaban allí. Le bastó aquello para saber que no estaba loca, y poder conciliar el sueño, si es que lograba hacerlo.

Tuvo que levantarse para apagar la luz, pero antes de hacerlo se aseguró de encender las pequeñas bombillitas que adornaban el inexistente cabecero de su cama. Cuando se levantó, ya descalza, sintió el tacto frío de la madera, y cómo las motas de polvo y los restos de abandono se adherían a la planta de sus pies. Al parecer no estaba todo tan limpio como pensaba, ni como parecía. Bajó el interruptor y corrió de nuevo hacia la cama, se lanzó otra vez, esta vez con más cuidado, y se tapó en seguida. Se quedó un buen rato ahí, mirando a su alrededor, intentando acomodarlo todo en su cabeza para que, por si acaso al despertar en medio de la noche se le ocurría abría los ojos, no le diera un ataque al no saber dónde estaba, cosa que le pasaba a menudo si se quedaba en casa ajena a dormir. Tardaba siempre un rato en recapitular, en recordar dónde estaba, y no quería toparse con aquel sitio tan espantoso de pronto. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero le agradeció a Dios, si es que había allí arriba alguno, que le otorgara el sueño.

Por la mañana despertó sin necesidad de despertador, ni de su hermano bramando desde el salón, aunque sinceramente, dudaba mucho escucharle si gritaba desde cualquier rincón de la casa, los tablones parecían muy gruesos. Lo que la despertó fueron los golpecitos fríos y húmedos de las gotas de lluvia, que se estaban inyectando a través del hueco de la ventana. Susan se reincorporó sobre la cama, era temprano, pero no sabía cuánto porque no tenía ningún reloj en la mesita, como lo tenía en Ludlow. Aun así, supo que era pronto porque aún no había amanecido, no del todo al menos. Había ese claro de luz azul de amanecer penetrando desde el jardín. Aguzó la mirada hacia el techo, y allí se topó con el ventanal, ligeramente abierto, como si algo, durante la noche, hubiera intentado meterse por el hueco de la ventana, o como si algo lo hubiera abierto a propósito. O al menos eso fue lo que ella imaginó.

Sacó de la mochila una camisa y unos pantalones, y cuando terminó de vestirse subió al salón. Allí se encontró con su hermano, aún en calzoncillos, paseando de la cocina a la mesa, y de la mesa a la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Había huevos revueltos con bacon y salchichas. Ella sólo comió los huevos.

—¿Has abierto tú la ventana del sótano? —preguntó Susan, sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué ventana?

—La ventana que da al jardín.

—No sabía que podía abrirse. Hasta hace poco estaba atascada. Debe de haber sido el viento.

—¿El viento? ¿No estaba atascada?

Nathan se encogió de hombros. Recogió los platos de la mesa y los colocó en el fregadero.

—No hay reloj en mi habitación —dijo para cambiar también de tema de conversación, al ver que su hermano no quería escuchar de sus pensamientos y de sus creencias sobre los monstruos que abrían ventanas durante la noche.

—En el segundo cajón de la mesita de mi habitación hay uno, era de mamá. Cuídalo y no lo pierdas. Me matará si se entera de que te lo he dejado. Era de la abuela Mya.

Susan asintió.

—Cuando llegues esta tarde lava los platos y recoge un poco esto. Yo no llegaré hasta mañana por la mañana.

—¿Vuelves a tener guardia esta noche?

—Sí, y seguramente será así las próximas semanas. Dios quiera que no —resopló—. Sino no sé cuándo dormiré. Me volveré loco.

—¿Mañana también?

—En principio trabajaré 24 horas y descansaré otras 24, así que intenta no hacer ruido cuando vuelvas de clase, sino te mataré —amenazó bromeando, señalándole con el cuchillo manchado de grasa y restos de salchicha—. Cuando vuelva intentaré arreglarte esa ventana.

Aquellas fueron las últimas declaraciones de Nathan antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda. Susan se quedó ahí sentada, frente a la mesa del mantel de flores, toqueteándolo. Los dedos se le quedaban casi pegados por el tacto de la tela. Le dio vueltas a todo aquel asunto de la ventana porque de repente todo le parecía muy extraño, ya no lo asociaba tanto a las pastillas o a la locura, sino que realmente sentía que había algo malo en Derry. Los niños desaparecidos eran un motivo más para creer afirmar su teoría.

Necesitaba saber qué hora era, por lo que se esforzó por levantarse de la silla e ir hacia la habitación de Nathan. Allí dentro olía a hombre, olía hormonas, olía a toda esa mezcla de sudor y sexo, si ella hubiera sabido cómo olía el sexo, claro. Hubiera sabido definirlo en aquel momento, pero en ese instante solo pensó en la mezcla de un cuerpo sudado y el olor del detergente de las sábanas perdiéndose paulatinamente entre éste. Allí sí había ventanas, pero él parecía ignorar que existían, pues estaban cerradas junto a las persianas; normal que allí oliera de aquel modo. Fue ella entonces quien abrió para que aquello ventilara un poco, y así de paso que entrara algo de luz. Abrió un par de cajones topándose con una mezcla de calzoncillos sin doblar, y aunque estaban limpios su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. En el segundo cajón de la mesita, había muchas cosas; revistas de mujeres, paquetes de clínex, el rollo de cartón del papel higiénico, y unos condones. Ella ya sabía lo que eran los condones, por supuesto, sabía incluso cómo poner uno para que la chica no se quedara embarazada, porque al parecer podían romperse en pleno acto. Aquello le despertó cierta curiosidad, como si le estuviera recordando en silencio que el sexo existía, que estaba ahí, y que ella tal vez pronto lo reconociera con más familiaridad. Agarró dos, los únicos que estaban unidos aún por los dientes de plástico y se los guardó en el bolsillo. También vio el reloj, lo único que realmente había ido a buscar realmente. Lo cogió y se lo colocó en la muñeca. Le venía algo grande, pero le bastaba para saber que llegaba tarde a clase. Era lo peor que podía pasarle, llegar tarde su primer día, y es que no solo llegaba tarde a la lección, sino que además llegaba con un mes de retraso en general, o sea que tenía que enfrentarse a todas las miradas de los alumnos desde sus sillas. Ellos ya tenían su puesto, su lugar de confort, pero ella no, ella tendría que exponerse a que la miraran desde sus pupitres, dándoles paso a criticarla, aunque solo fuese en el interior de sus mentes. El profesor la presentó, ella no se fijó en quién la miraba y quién no, porque se habría muerto de vergüenza. Escogió el primer pupitre que vio libre, y tomó asiento, cabizbaja durante toda la clase, tanto, que ni siquiera se atisbó de que un par de mesas por delante estaba ese chico del inhalador que vio en el autobús, pero él sí la vio a ella, casi como si se tratara de una pesadilla, de una de las formas que tomaba ese payaso para asustarlos.

Llegó la hora de comer y al parecer Nathan no había autorizado ni pagado el uso del comedor para su hermana, así que una vez más, tuvo que enfrentarse a algo que no le gustaba nada; las falsas acusaciones. Una de las cocineras, o al menos esas que te colocaban la comida sobre el plato en la bandeja, le espetó muchas cosas, una de ellas fue que intentaba robarle a la escuela, comiendo gratis allí. Aquello captó la atención de mucha gente. Susan se avergonzó tanto que sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían.

—T-tengo dinero, puedo pagar la comida de hoy —dijo, queriendo hacerle saber que ella no tenía ninguna intención de robarle a nadie, mucho menos a la escuela. Y justo cuando introdujo la mano en su bolsillo para buscar el dinero, no solo sacó unos billetes, sino que se le cayeron al suelo los dos preservativos que le había cogido a su hermano. Henry Bowers pudo verlo desde su mesa, atento a cualquier detalle que le sirviera para burlarse o amenazar a alguien. Le propinó un codazo a Patrick Hockstetter, y éste, sin comprender a qué se refería, se quedó con cara de pasmarote un buen rato. Henry le propinó un golpe en el brazo, hastiado de su compañero. Le señaló el suelo con la mirada, hacia los dos condones a los pies de la chica. La sonrisa que se le dibujó a ambos era tétrica, maliciosa y perversa. Ambos la esperarían a la salida para devolvérselos, así le darían la bienvenida a la nueva.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Susan pasó aquel día como el peor día de su vida, sin levantar la mirada del suelo, sin hablar con nadie más que con algún que otro profesor, y la estúpida cocinera. No tuvo que intercambiar miradas con nadie porque por suerte nadie se acercó para hablarle, ni siquiera Eddie que ya la "conocía" de antes. Nadie, excepto Henry Bowers y su pandilla de chiflados. La esperaron tras la estatua de la escuela, apoyando sus espaldas y uno de sus pies en esta, de brazos cruzados. Ese parecía ser su lugar de acechamiento, pues a Ben Hanscom le harían la misma jugarreta semanas después. Cuando Bowers, el más atento, la vio pasar, les chistó a sus compañeros para que prestaran atención y le siguieran. Se acercaron a ella, captando la atención de Richie, Bill, Eddie y Stan, quienes permanecieron alerta por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Eh, novata… ¿Se te ha perdido algo? —preguntó Henry en un tono de superioridad que la asqueaba.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sobresaltándose. Lo miró confusa, pues no sabía a qué se refería, ella no creía haber molestado a nadie, y no es que le tuviera miedo ni mucho menos, de haber sido otra la situación, seguramente se le hubiera encarado, porque así era ella; tímida, pero no permitía que nadie la pisoteara, mucho menos un idiota como Henry Bowers. Ella por supuesto, no sabía que él era un maniaco peligroso hasta para los adultos. Las sonrisas de sus compañeros eran lo que terminó por desagradarla ya del todo. Sobretodo Hockstetter, él era el peor, el que tenía la sonrisa más torcida, más maquiavélica. Ella no contestó, porque no sabía qué debía contestar.

—Y-y-ya está el c-c-c-cerdo de B-b-bowers h-ha-haciendo de las s-s-s-suyas —dijo Bill, quien contemplaba la escena con el enfado creciéndole por dentro.

—¿Deberíamos ir? —le preguntó Stan, a lo que Eddie respondió negando en rotundo repetidas veces, con un rostro de temor.

—¿Para qué? Ese tipo siempre está metido en líos, ¿qué más dará uno que otro? —espetó Richie.

—N-n-no podemos d-dejarla ahí —dijo Bill entonces, frunciendo el ceño.

Susan continuó en silencio, mirando a Bowers de arriba abajo, esperando encontrar así la respuesta a lo que le estaba preguntando. ¿Se le habría olvidado algo? ¿Sería conocido de su hermano? No, no podía ser… Andrew tenía 23 años, y no tenía pinta de ir con niñatos de 15.

—Eh, novata. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Los demás rieron.

—¿O es que eres muda? —insistió Bowers—. Me he encontrado con esto cerca del baño —comentó mitiendo, sacándose los condones del bolsillo—, y me he dicho; hm —se llevó la mano a la barbilla, con ambos envoltorios entre los dedos, mirando al cielo como si estuviera meditando algo—. Tal vez… tal vez sean de la nueva, que tiene cara de guarra…

Aquello la hizo sonrojarse, ante las risas de sus secuaces, y bajar rápidamente la mirada, ahora sí sentía de verdad la incomodidad. Se giró, para largarse de allí, pues en realidad no tenía nada que decir, ella había cogido eso únicamente porque sí, porque era un pequeño acto de maldad que no le hacía daño a nadie, y le apetecía hacerlo. No pensaba usarlos, nunca lo había hecho con nadie, pero sintió un impulso, una necesidad incoherente que le rogaba, no cogerlos, sino robarlos. Pero cuando Bowers vio que tenía la intención de irse, la interceptó, sujetándola por el hombro, dándole de nuevo la vuelta hacia él.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¿Es que acaso no los quieres? ¿Hm? —se acercó más a ella, acusador, con los preservativos aún entre los dedos, pellizcados—. ¿No quieres que te los devuelva?

Susan apartó de él el rostro.

—No son míos —dijo entonces, intentando salir de esa situación en la que ella misma se había metido.

—¿Ah, no? —Henry la agarró del asa de la mochila y la atrajo hasta él, casi levantándola—. ¿Entonces cómo es que he visto que se te caían del bolsillo?

Hockstetter sonrió otra vez con ese rostro de psicópata.

—Te los puedes quedar, si los quieres —terminó por contestarle, viendo que por mucho que lo negara, él ya la había descubierto. Él, y el resto de personas que estarían admirando el espectáculo. No supo si fueron muchos o pocos, lo cierto es que no podía despegar la mirada de Henry, porque sentía que, si lo hacía, probablemente se llevaría un buen puñetazo. ¿Los chicos de Derry sí pegaban a las chicas?

—¿Para qué los querías? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con ellos? —preguntó con una risa traviesa, asquerosa.

Susan se quedó en silencio otra vez, mordiéndose la comisura interna de la boca hasta notar ese metálico sabor sobre su lengua. No sabía qué hacer, porque no sabía qué era exactamente lo que ese cretino buscaba o quería de ella. Quizá solo intimidarla, o tal vez algo más. Pensar en eso la asustó, porque ella no quería perder la virginidad con un cerdo como él, era sucio, todo él era sucio. Debajo de sus uñas había demasiada suciedad, olía a sudor, y sus camisetas parecían no haberse lavado nunca.

—¿A quién querías follarte con esto, eh?

—Si no tienes con quien follar, puedes follar con nosotros —intervino Patrick. Henry le propinó un codazo.

—Cállate imbécil. No queremos follar con ella. ¿Tú quieres follarte a una guarra, Belch? —éste negó, y el resto a quien dirijo la pregunta también lo hizo, aunque en el fondo pensaran lo contrario. Por supuesto que querrían acostarse con ella, ¿qué más daba que fuera una guarra? A esa edad poco pensaban en principios.

—¡Eh! ¡D-d-d-d-éjala en paz, B-bowers! —gritó la voz de Bill a unos metros de la escena. Lo seguían Richie y Stan. Eddie se quedó al margen. Tanto Henry como los suyos, se dieron la vuelta. Bowers soltó a Susan, porque no había nadie que le interesara más que uno de los perdedores, qué más que el líder del grupo.

—Esto no ha acabado aquí, mocosa. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

—¡¿Eres tan marica que tienes que ir a molestar a una mujer, Bowers?! —bramó la voz de Richie, el bocazas Tozier—. Vamos, déjala en paz.

Bowers rio de forma irónica, como si de verdad estuviera sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír. ¿Es que no sabían a lo que se arriesgaban si le hablaban así?

Susan quiso quedarse porque sentía que necesitaba estar ahí para agradecérselo a esos chicos, aunque fuera con su compañía, pero no quería estar delante si Henry hacía algún comentario sobre eso que llevaba en los bolsillos. Si es que no se habían enterado ya.

—L-l-lárgate, Bowers. Aquí estás más que visto.

—¿Has dicho algo? ¿B-b-b-b-b-Bill? —le preguntó, mofándose de él mientras se acercaba, despacio, amenazante. De pronto, se giró, señalando a la chica—. Eh tú, chica de los condones. Contigo hablaré más tarde.

Pero ella no estaría allí más tarde, con suerte si convencía a su hermano, no volvería a ese colegio nunca más. Si a alguno de los otros chicos les quedaba alguna duda sobre por qué Henry la estaba buscando, ya se la había solucionado, era por eso, por los condones. Richie se quedó embobado mirándolos, sorprendido por ver que una chica llevaba eso en su bolsillo, en clase. Una chica que se suponía que tenía la misma edad que ellos; 13 años. Y él aún seguía siendo virgen, ¿cómo podía ser?

Tras unos minutos de lucha verbal (a la máxima que alcanzaba Henry con su nivel intelectual pésimo), amenazas, e insultos, ambos grupos se disiparon. Una vez más, gracias a Bill el tartaja, se había hecho justicia. Se acercaron los tres a Eddie, quien estaba impaciente por saber qué había pasado, porque él sí conocía a esa chica, o por lo menos, la había visto antes que todos los demás.

—¡¿Pero ¡¿qué hacía con unos condones?! —preguntó Richie alarmado, casi hasta nervioso por no poder comprenderlo, porque su mente se moría de ganas de imaginar, pero en ese momento no era oportuno hacerlo, no delante de ellos—-. ¡Y en clase!

—E-eso no importa, R-r-richie.

—¿Cómo que no importa? ¿¡A nadie más le sorprende que una chica, ¿¡UNA CHICA, lleve condones a clase!?

—Es ella —dijo de pronto Eddie, con la voz temblorosa. Todos dirigieron hacia él la atención—. Es la chica del autobús —apretó el gatillo del inhalador, y aspiró con fuerza. Realmente Eddie pensaba que esa chica no era una chica normal, sino que era Pennywise en forma de chica para poder acercarse a ellos, embaucarlos y arrastrarlos a las alcantarillas.

Richie se giró hacia donde había sucedido el enfrentamiento, como si la chica aún estuviera ahí y esperase verla, para fijarse mejor. Pero no estaba más que su rastro, su presencia de hacía unos minutos, casi pudo verla marcharse.

—¿También llevaba condones en el bus? —preguntó Richie, ahora con su tono bromista.

—¡N-no lo sé, Richie! ¡No me fijé en eso! —le respondió malhumorado.

—¿Y entonces en qué te fijaste? ¡Es una chica!

—Ya os lo dije. Me miraba, me miraba todo el rato, desde que me subí, e incluso cuando me bajé me miraba. Me observaba desde la última fila, ¡y ella estaba en la primera! O sea que quiere decir… ¡que se cambió de sitio para seguir mirándome!

—¡UH! ¡Apagad a Eddie que ya hierve! —soltó mientras reía, comprobando que ninguno de sus compañeros le devolvía la sonrisa. Carraspeó—. ¿En serio una tía se te queda mirando, se cambia de fila para seguir mirándote, y TÚ TE ASUSTAS DE ELLA? —lo sacudió, tomándolo por los hombros—. ¡Mayday, mayday, Eddie: reacciona! ¡Mayday, mayday tenemos un marica! —simuló el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia.

—¡Para ya, Richie! Os digo que fue muy raro…

—Eddie, estás asustado. T-t-todos lo estamos…

Eddie también miraba la estatua en la que Henry Bowers atrapó a la chica, visualizando de nuevo la situación. Tal vez Bill tenía razón. Qué demonios, Bill siempre tenía razón, era como su hermano mayor, como su padre… Y a los adultos siempre había que hacerles caso, o eso al menos decía su madre. Bill no era un adulto, pero era lo que más se asemejaba a uno con 13 años.

—No creo que esa chica sea mala —terminó diciendo Bill, mirando como todos los demás hacia la estatua.

…

Susan sujetaba las asas de su mochila con fuerza, sollozando, avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder. Seguro que dios le había castigado por haber robado aquello, por haberlo robado y además sin motivos, porque no lo iba a usar, solo los había cogido por mero impulso, y entonces dios le había mandado a Henry Bowers para pagar por su pecado. Eso es lo que su madre le habría dicho, si hubiera podido decirle a su madre que ella, su dulce e inocente hija, le había robado unos preservativos a su hermano de 23 años. Aquella vez, con tal de no toparse con nadie, decidió ir por otro camino, tomar la dirección de los ferrocarriles como atajo, ese día no le importaba llegar más tarde a su casa, total, su hermano no estaría, y caminando tendría tiempo para pensar, para tranquilizarse antes de encerrarse en ese zulo.

Ante los ferrocarriles de Derry, había una casa que parecía estar abandonada. Era vieja y tenía las aberturas cerradas con tablas. Su porche se iba hundiendo poco a poco en la tierra, como si se la estuviera tragando el mismísimo diablo. En el jardín había un montón de hierbas altas y entre estas había un viejo triciclo, enmohecido y tumbado, como si por allí hubiera pasado algún niño y ese mismo monstruo se lo hubiera llevado a él también. En el lado izquierdo del porche había un enorme sector desnudo y allí se veían las sucias ventanas del sótano, abiertas en los derruidos cimientos de la casa. A Susan le llamó mucho la atención ese lugar, y se sintió extrañamente atraída por él. Podría decirse que la chica tenía una extraña forma de burlar a la muerte, o más bien de tentarla, porque se exponía de formas muy estúpidas a morir en sitios como ese, por mera curiosidad, por saciar ese instinto que tenía. Se acercó un poco más, casi a unos 3 metros del porche, como si quisiera escuchar las voces del interior de las maderas. Y como si lo hubiera tentado, como si hubiera tentado a ese diablo que yacía bajo las tablas de esa casa, sucedió. Fueron dos susurros los que musitaron su nombre.

"Susan… Susan…"

Era una voz áspera, "casi tentadora", diría un chiflado. Pero a ella sí la atrajo, era fácil de persuadir, fácil de convencer, y Eso lo supo en seguida. Una sonrisa la contemplaba desde las sombras para cuando la puerta se abrió, de par en par, presentando un chirrido, como el grito de un grillo. Susan pareció reaccionar, abriendo de par en par los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza como si acabara de despertar. Pero ella no estaba soñando, estaba muy despierta, y aquella voz siguió llamándola, por esta vez solo para saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar la joven, tal vez para asegurarse de cuáles eran sus verdaderos miedos, aquellos de los que la criatura podría aprovecharse para aterrorizarla.

—Todos flotamos aquí abajo… —musitó una voz cantarina, un susurro de lo que parecía ser una niña de unos 6 años, tras eso, se escuchó una risita que se perdió en el eco.

—Sí… Y yo sé que tú también quieres flotar… ¿Verdad, Susan? ¿Verdad que te encantaría flotar con nosotros?...

Esa vez fue la voz de un hombre la que pudo percibir, era una voz normal, casi humana. ¿Pero quién estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Quién podría querer decirle eso? No había persona humana que lograra imaginarse espetando aquello, y por eso mismo, sintió tal curiosidad. No notó miedo, sino fascinación, deseos de conocer, de averiguar de dónde procedían esos susurros, esas voces que la llamaban.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó entonces, colocando ya un pie en el porche. Lo hizo crujir.

Pero el silencio se hizo entonces, y de entre ese silencio Susan pudo escuchar una respiración, suave, sosegada, como la de alguien que está soñando, y entonces, una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó, haciendo que se girara rápidamente.


	3. Chapter 3 - Simon O'connell

—¡Eh! ¿Qué coño haces ahí?

Era un chico pelirrojo el que le hablaba, de rostro delgado, ojos oscuros y nariz marcada; masculina. De cabellos cortos y ensortijada cresta. Aparentaba tener la misma edad que Susan, e incluso un poco mayor, tal vez unos 14 o 15 años. En seguida pareció cambiar de expresión de una de desconcierto e incluso aversión, por una de sorpresa y alegría.

—¿Susan? —preguntó, encorvando hacia ella el cuello, como si de esa forma pudiera verla más de cerca. Achicó los ojos y colocó su mano como visera para taparse del sol. La chica no contestó, porque aún no sabía quién era él, lo cierto es que no le recordaba, pero al parecer él a ella sí, pues sabía su nombre—. ¡Simon! —dijo él, auto presentándose, o más bien, auto recordándole quién era—. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Simon O'connell! Nos conocimos hace unos años.

Y justo cuando parecía que el rostro del chico se descomponía por la indignación de haber sido olvidado, la muchacha sintió cómo un recuerdo explosionaba con mil lucecitas de feria en su cabeza.

—¡Simon! —gritó entonces, y se acercó hasta él rápidamente, avergonzada por no haberle recordado antes. Y es que, había algo extraño en Derry que te hacía olvidar el pasado, las cosas que eran o no recientes en tu vida. Simon era parte de ese pasado, aunque no tan lejano, pues se conocieron un verano cuando Susan y su familia se desplazaron hasta Derry para pasar allí las vacaciones con Nathan. Susan tenía 5 años por aquel entonces, y tanto ella como Simon, congeniaron a la perfección, eran casi como uña y carne. Además de que Susan adoraba el sentido del humor de Simon, era un auténtico espectáculo tenerlo como amigo. La última vez que volvieron a verse fue el año pasado, y ya no solo era un tipo divertido, sino que además su voz había cambiado, ya no era una voz de crío chillona, sino que se había transformado casi en la voz de un hombre, y ese hombre era un maldito fenómeno cantando. Tenía una voz preciosa. Ella misma la definía como voz de negra. Sí, voz de negra. Era una pasada oírle cantar, y aunque no muchas veces lo hacía cuando se lo pedías, era una auténtica delicia escucharle. La mayoría de veces que podías presenciar tal acto, era cuando Simon se abstraía y comenzaba a cantar sin que nadie se lo sugiriera, despistado, era entonces cuando Susan se quedaba en total silencio, sin mirarle para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y disfrutaba del show. Porque, aunque pareciera que no, existían personas con dones que les daba vergüenza mostrar. Simon era una de ellas.

—Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí, zorra —musitó con un tono cariñoso. Él era así, como si no solo llevara la voz de una negra dentro, sino más bien como si se la hubiera tragado, y no por lo ancho de su cuerpo, porque su complexión física era bastante normal, tirando a delgada. Era porque en ocasiones, como muchos decían, tenía pluma.

—Cómo iba a olvidarme de ti —respondió mientras lo abrazaba. Pero era la verdad, se había olvidado de él en menos de un año. Aunque no había sido culpa suya, sino de ese maldito sitio. Él claro, seguía recordándola porque seguía viviendo allí y jamás se había ido.

—Muy mal tendrías que estar de la cabeza, chica, porque hace solo un año que nos vimos —rio. Y oh, esa risa, ¿podría en algunos años la gente casarse con las risas de una persona? Porque Susan quería casarse con la suya. Podría parecer incluso que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero no era amor lo que sentía por su amigo, sino admiración—. No sabía que el alzhéimer podría aparecer tan pronto —bromeó—. ¿Qué coño hacías ahí asomada?

Ese chico podría bien pasar por el hermano de Richie Tozier, pues a menudo empleaba las palabras malsonantes para acompañar sus frases, pero en él no sonaban tan rudas, sino más bien con estilo.

—Ha-había escuchado algo ahí, y… Quise saber qué era —respondió ella algo ausente, como si acabara de salir de un trance.

—Sigues como una cabra, por lo que veo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues dibujando? —Simon no hizo comentario alguno sobre los delirios de la muchacha, él no creía en esas cosas.

—S-sí —afirmó casi sorprendida de que se acordara, ella ni siquiera recordaba haberle enseñado ninguno de sus dibujos.

—¿Y las clases de teatro? ¿Sigues queriendo ser actriz? —preguntó con interés, pues para él también había sido su única y verdadera amiga, la única que le había aceptado tal y como era, sin hacer preguntas, sin hacer especulaciones.

—Bueno, aquí en Derry no hay escuela de teatro así que no podré ir durante este año… No sé si me admitirán en Ludlow el año que viene…

—Seguro que sí, se te daba bien —le dedicó una sonrisa amable, simpática, mostrando una dentadura perfecta, resplandeciente.

—¿Y tú? Recuerdo que cantabas muy bien, supongo que lo habrás perfeccionado, tú que puedes.

Pero Simon no le respondió con palabras, lo hizo a su estilo, improvisando, cantando lo que mejor se le daba, el soul:

_—"__Oh, well, I'm the fucking master, baby. You already knew that, baby. You always knew that, honey. I'll become the fucking King of the fucking world."_

—Wow… Ya veo de lo que hablas… Has mejorado mucho, si es que podías mejorar eso ya…

—Gracias —respondió él repleto de humildad. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, que era alguien sencillo, modesto cuando alguien lo halagaba, pero se convertía en el más soberbio cuando trataba con imbéciles que intentan subírsele encima, y eso a Susan le encantaba—. Así que, escuchando voces, ¿eh? —se burló, mordiéndose el labio, retomando el tema anterior, pues aun la veía preocupada por lo mismo—. De verdad que jamás creí que mi mejor amiga estaría loca.

Ella sintió un dulzor punzante en el interior de su estómago, como si escuchar aquellas palabras hubiera sido todo un placer. Saber que ella era la mejor amiga de alguien, le hacía sentir especial, y más si ese alguien era Simon O'connell. No era alguien particularmente popular en Derry, de hecho, la mayoría de los habitantes de allí se metían con él llamándole "marica". Susan jamás entendió el motivo, pues ella nunca pensó que fuera de ese tipo de hombres que se sienten atraídos por hombres. No es que le pareciera mal, lo cierto es que le daba igual, no le parecía algo importante ni diferente, ella pensaba que, igual que le podía gustar una mujer a un hombre, un hombre podía sentirse atraído por otro hombre. No les daba muchas vueltas a esos asuntos y prefería que no fueran un tema de conversación, porque normalmente el contrario solía sentirse cohibido ante preguntas así, y más en ciudades como Derry, donde la homofobia se respiraba en el ambiente. Simon nunca le había confesado a Susan lo que le gustaba o lo que no, y eso no había interferido en su amistad, del mismo modo que saberlo tampoco lo haría.

—Es que… me siento muy rara aquí, desde que he venido… Y todas esas desapariciones de niños, es todo tan… extraño...

Simon parecía ajeno a todo aquello, como si todo "se la resbalase", como él mismo decía en múltiples ocasiones. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué te han dicho esas voces?

—¿Quieres oírlas? —preguntó Susan, sintiendo de algún modo que si, eran dos, las probabilidades de ser capturados eran menores. Y le vendría bien su presencia, ya que se había quedado con ganas de saber más.

—¿Oír el qué?

—Las voces.

Simon se quedó un segundo mirándola, perplejo, en silencio, y con la boca entreabierta. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, y de repente rompió a reír a carcajada limpia, encogiéndose sobre sí, incluso. Su risa era terriblemente contagiosa, así que Susan lo imitó, sin conocer muy bien el motivo por el cual se reía.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes ahora?

—Porque estás como una cabra, de verdad. ¿Qué voces? ¿Qué te has fumado?

Simon hablaba casi como un adulto. Susan no recordaba cuáles eran sus orígenes, pero de no ser por su piel pálida, hubiera asegurado que sus padres eran afroamericanos, sino, nada tenía sentido.

—Que te lo digo en serio, he escuchado unas voces viniendo de esa casa. ¿Por qué me lo tendría que inventar?

—No hay nada en esa casa, ¿quieres que lo compruebe? Pues vamos a comprobarlo, tía —dijo de pronto con una voz aguda, humorística. Se notaba que para lograrla tenía que forzar la garganta hasta el extremo de volverse incómodo. Se hizo el valiente, y ella le siguió. Simon se acercó rápidamente al porche, y desde allí, hacia la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par. No podía verse mucho del interior de la casa porque estaba muy oscuro ahí dentro, pero se respiraba la podredumbre—. Lo máximo que nos puede pasar aquí es que nos viole un vagabundo —apuntó—. Por dios qué peste —se tapó la nariz con el cuello de la camiseta, y arrugó el gesto—. ¿Ves? Aquí no hay nad-

Pero de repente parecía que la casa había engullido el cuerpo de Simon, porque ya no estaba allí frente a ella, era como si algo lo hubiera arrastrado a la oscuridad. Susan ahogó un grito y no tardó en echar a correr tras él.

—¡SIMON! —gritó atemorizada, pero allí no había nadie que le respondiera, ni las voces, ni su amigo. La chica se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo los apresurados latidos de su corazón, e intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la garganta cerrada a causa de los nervios. Había sido su culpa, si algo le pasaba a ese chico había sido por su maldita culpa, por no impedirle entrar. Él había sido demasiado confiado, no tenía miedo y sin el miedo la seguridad se reduce, eso es la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo, y él lo había perdido—. Simon, por favor —le rogó a la nada, esperando que aquello le devolviera a su amigo, aquel que acababa de "recuperar". Hubo un ruido, como el de un tablón crujiendo al fondo de la negrura, y allí, desde la oscuridad, unos ojos amarillos la miraban, en silencio.

—¡ARGH! —gritó Simon saltando sobre ella para asustarla. Lo logró, pues Susan cayó hacia atrás contra la madera. Gritó durante un par de segundos, tapándose la cara, como si aún no supiera que era una broma, pero cuando no sintió ningunas garras arañándola, supo que su amigo le había tomado el pelo, y no le hizo falta esperar mucho, ni siquiera mirar, porque el contrario empezó a reír sin parar, sujetándose el vientre, empezando a llorar incluso.

—¡¿Eres gilipollas?! —Susan se levantó, intentando agarrarle un pie para tirarlo, molesta—. ¡CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!

Pero él no dejaba de reírse, no podía parar. Se agachó, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Cogió aire, y continuó carcajeando.

—Ay, no puedo… No puedo —tomó un respiro, reincorporándose—. Qué bueno… Casi te da algo —se limpió las lágrimas.

—Sí, y no es divertido.

Pero él le respondió a aquel comentario con más y más risas, le dolía el estómago y sentía los músculos del abdomen contraerse tanto que probablemente al día siguiente tendría agujetas.

—Tendrías que ver la cara que has puesto…

—Sí, muy gracioso…

Por suerte, no pasaron mucho tiempo más allí metidos, pues aquello que los observaba desde la quietud, estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ellos. Susan lo supo porque lo sintió, sintió la energía de esa cosa mórbida absorbiendo la suya propia, como si se alimentara de su miedo, y de su propia vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me has dicho que llevabas aquí? —le preguntó él.

—No te lo he dicho. Vine ayer.

—¿Has estado en los Barrens alguna vez?

Susan negó curvando los labios hacia abajo.

—Voy a salir de esta mierda de sitio, aquí está todo lleno de borrachos y drogatas… ¿Te apetece venir?

Ella lo consideró durante un rato. Su hermano no llegaría hasta tarde o quizás hasta mañana, y todo ese tiempo tendría que pasarlo sola en esa casa que tan poco le gustaba, pero por otro lado, si iba con Simon y se hacía de noche, sería peor acostumbrarse a ese sitio, a esa "nueva habitación".

Podría invitarle a dormir… No, eso no era una buena idea, no tenía tanta confianza con él –o al menos no la recordaba aún-, además al día siguiente había clase, y seguramente los O'connell no le permitirían dormir fuera de casa. Finalmente accedió a ir con él para que le enseñara ese sitio tan especial llamado los Barrens. Al llegar allí, Susan se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba, era un lugar frondoso, lleno de vegetación, de árboles, de arbustos, era todo muy verde, demasiado verde.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Me había imaginado algo más-

—¿Vacío? —la interrumpió.

—Sí, algo un poco más-

—¿Desértico? —contestó él rápidamente, quitándola la palabra de la boca.

Sí. Había dado en el clavo; desértico. Se esperaba literalmente un descampado con hileras e hileras de coches abandonados.

Allí también había un lago que se extendía por todo el terreno. Parecía que de un momento a otro iban a aparecer allí miles de dinosaurios ante tanta vegetación.

—Ven, te enseñaré algo.

Y Susan lo siguió sin preguntar a dónde la llevaba. Estaba feliz, contenta por estar allí con alguien, con alguien como Simon, que además de simpático y gracioso sabía cómo entretenerte y divertirte. Éste la condujo por un sendero que daba casi a la bajada del río. Estaban a punto de descender cuando escucharon una voz gritándoles a lo lejos.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Chica de los condones! —gritó la voz de Henry.

Al parecer sí iba a estar ahí para él como éste dijo en la salida del colegio. Quizá sí que tendría que enfrentarse a ello. Pero no estaba preparada, no ahora sin previo aviso, no sin habérselo pensado antes en su casa, sin haber ideado un plan en el hipotético caso de volver a encontrárselo.

—¿Chica de los condones? —le preguntó Simon, girándose con el gesto extrañado hacia ella, sujetándose ya de una roca para bajar.

—¡No, no bajes! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—Por dios, pero si es Henry Bowers, es un inútil, ¿de verdad le tienes miedo a un imbécil como él?

—Me ha amenazado. Antes. En el colegio.

—Pff, bobadas. Ni te preocupes por ellos.

—Simon, por favor… —insistió ella.

—No he venido hasta aquí para nada, y menos aún por un idiota como Bowers. Nos quedamos.

—Van a venir a por nosotros.

—Pues que vengan. Estaré aquí esperándoles. Vamos, baja.

Era increíble, parecía darle igual que ese grupo de matones les estuvieran siguiendo. No supo cómo, pero no les tenía miedo. Supuso entonces que él ya les había cogido el truco. A todo acosador se le podía pillar el truco, todos tenían su talón de Aquiles y probablemente Simon, ya conocía el de aquellos idiotas. Susan lo siguió, no porque quisiera, sino porque lo último que le apetecía era quedarse sola ahí arriba a merced de esos brutos. Aún les quedaba un buen rato para llegar allí, pero el hecho de que tanto Susan como Simon hubieran ignorado sus palabras, y aún encima se hubieran quedado allí como si no le tuvieran ningún miedo, fue lo que terminó por acabar con su paciencia.

Minutos antes habían estado persiguiendo a Ben Hanscom para rajarle el estómago, pero al parecer no habían tenido suficiente, porque allí estaban de nuevo, iniciando una nueva persecución. Éste se les había escapado y ahora querían venganza, aunque ellos no tuvieran nada que ver al respecto; Susan y Simon. Los chicos pasaron tal vez 15 minutos a solas, cerca del río, cuando el ruido del salpicar del agua le hizo levantar la cabeza a la chica.

—Mira por donde… la guarra y el marica. Menudos se han juntado —dijo entonces, burlándose.

—Dios los cría y ellos se juntan —comentó Huggins.

—Muy buena, Belch —respondió Henry—. ¿Qué se os ha perdido aquí? —preguntó en un tono amenazante.

—Eres un puto pesado, tío.

El comentario de Simon, quien estaba sentado sobre una roca ajustándose el zapato o el calcetín, no solo sorprendió a los matones, sino también a Susan, quien giró hacia él la mirada, perpleja. Le negó varias veces con la cabeza, asegurándole que aquello no era una buena idea, pero él ni siquiera los miró, estaba sacándose una espiga de trigo del zapato.

—¿Qué me has llamado, marica?

Pero ahora Simon sí levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y además lo hizo con un gesto de pedantería y burla por el que Susan tuvo que reprimir una risa, pues la cara que tenía, con los párpados medio caídos y la boca torcida era digna de ver.

—Pesado —repitió con aquel gesto.

Henry soltó una risa irónica, desconcertante. Se acercó a él rápidamente, como si fuera a darle una paliza, pero se detuvo ahí, mirándole desde arriba con autoridad. Una autoridad que Simon se pasaba por el mismísimo forro.

—¿Quieres que te la chupe o qué? Lárgate, tío.

Henry lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó.

—Yo no hago cosas de maricas…

—La gente no dice lo mismo —le respondió en un tono burlón, cantarín, mirando de reojo a Hockstetter.

Henry se dio la vuelta, aun sujetando al chico, y le gritó a Patrick:

—¿Qué les has contado?

—N-nada —respondió balbuceando.

—Vaya, he acertado —dijo entonces Simon, quien lo había dicho únicamente por tocarle las narices a Bowers, y resultaba haberlo adivinado. Aquello le enfureció más—. Eres un hipócrita de mierda si insultas a dos tíos que se comen la polla cuando tú se la chupas a tu amigo.

Henry le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz a Simon, haciéndolo sangrar de inmediato, soltándolo en el suelo. Simon se limpió la sangre con la manga de la camisa y se le encaró, pero la chica se interpuso entre ambos.

—Ya está bien, déjale en paz.

—Quítate de en medio, zorra. Esto no va contigo.

—Sí. Sí que va conmigo, con el que no va es contigo, así que o te largas o-

Pero Henry no la dejó terminar, la interrumpió con su tono de superioridad que asquearía a cualquiera.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a chupármel-

Henry ahogó un alarido que terminó por salir despedido de su garganta cuando la chica le asestó una fuerte patada en los testículos. Éste se encogió, sujetándoselos con fuerza, flexionando las rodillas. Su grupito de inútiles no supo cómo reaccionar, pues no se movían por iniciativa propia, sino por lo que él les dictaba, y en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era esforzarse por respirar hasta que el dolor se mitigara. Susan y Simon ya estaban corriendo alejándose de allí, escalando los Barrens para poder largarse cuanto antes.

—Cogedlos —dijo la voz carrasposa de Henry, quien terminó por desplomarse en el suelo. El dolor iba aumentando.

Belch, Victor, y Patrick hicieron lo que les dijo, corriendo tras ellos, pero les llevaban mucha ventaja.

…

—¡Tío, chúpale la herida! —gritaba la voz de Richie, señalando al tipo nuevo, al cual le habían rajado la barriga.

—¡No voy a chuparle la herida! ¿Sabes… SABES todas las enfermedades que se pueden contraer? Un amigo de mi madre ha pillado el sida por un padrastro, ¡un padrastro! Y se puede amputar un brazo, ¿¡pero cómo se amputa una cintura!?

—H-h-hay que llevarlo a un hospital… —dijo Bill.

—¿Tenéis gasas? ¿Antiséptico? ¿Esterilizante? ¿Agua? —preguntó Eddie, lamiéndose los labios, nervioso.

—Yo vi en un documental que para curar las heridas no hay nada mejor que el meado —Richie se agarró el pequeño bulto de sus pantalones, apretándoselo.

—Beep Beep, Richie —dijo Bill, para que se callara.

—¿¡Qué!? Es verdad. Podríamos mearle todos.

—¡EH! ¡VOLVED AQUÍ, CABRONES!

Bill, Eddie, Richie y Ben voltearon las cabezas hacia el cielo, allí, en lo alto de la espesura, podía verse a dos chicos correr tras los matones de Bowers.

—Oh, no… —dijo Eddie, pegándose a la pared frondosa lo máximo posible, para que no le vieran.

—Son ellos otra vez —alertó Ben.

—¿No es esa tu amiga, Eds?

Eddie rodó los ojos hacia atrás al escucharle. Odiaba que lo llamara así, aunque en el fondo, extrañamente en el fondo, le gustaba.

—¿Qué amiga? —preguntó irritado, rodando los ojos, pensando que estaba a punto de escuchar otra de sus bromas.

—Sí, es ella —dijo Bill.

—La chica de los condones —comentó Richie, mirándola—. ¿Y quién es ese que va con ella?

—Ni idea —respondió Bill, que era el único que estaba mirando además de Ben y Rich. Eddie estaba atemorizado, adherido a la pared, esperando no ser visto.

Simon y Susan, al fin lograron llegar a Neibolt Street, perdiéndoles la pista a aquellos tipos. Ambos se encogieron, recobrando el aliento.

—Casi nos pillan… —jadeó la chica. Y Simon, sin explicación alguna, volvió a reír a carcajada limpia, aún con los restos de sangre hacia sus labios. No supo muy bien por qué, pero no paró. Se quedaba sin aliento, no solo por la risa, sino porque acababan de correr más de 10 minutos seguidos sin parar—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Ay… No lo sé —tosió, y soltó las últimas carcajadas.

—Después de todo me lo he pasado muy bien —le confesó con una sonrisa.

—Pues claro que te lo has pasado bien. Te lo dije: conmigo pocos se aburren.

Y era cierto, Simon tenía esa peculiaridad, era muy sencillo divertirte estando con él, sucediera lo que sucediera. Esa vez casi se llevaban una paliza, pero aun así, e incluso con más motivos, aquello resultó en una tarde interesante, además había descubierto que sí se le podía plantar cara a Henry Bowers, eso si después le dabas una patada en los huevos. Era una buena estrategia, quizá después de eso no volviera a meterse con la chica, y si lo hacía, ella ya sabía lo que hacer.

Eran las siete de la tarde y el sol se había ocultado prácticamente en el horizonte. Por suerte, Susan ya estaba en su casa, pero el coche de Nathan no estaba allí, era lo más normal, él mismo dijo que no le esperara despierta, que probablemente no volvería a casa hasta tarde o hasta el día siguiente. Eso en parte le gustó, y en cierto modo no, no quería estar sola de noche, menos aún en el sótano, aunque ya no fuera sótano sino habitación. Se preparó un sándwich y se quedó en el salón hasta las 22:00. Alargó todo lo que pudo estar allí porque realmente no quería bajar, no quería quedarse allí abajo sola. ¿Y si alguien la encerraba? ¿Y si encontraban una llave para ese candado? O peor aún: Ni siquiera tenía pestillo por dentro, cualquiera podría entrar durante la noche y matarla… Todas aquellas cosas eran sin duda un suplicio. Susan no comprendía cómo su madre le había dicho a Nathan que usara el sótano como su habitación… Tal vez ella no lo recordase, quizá ni siquiera lo llegó a ver nunca, pero si lo viera… Ay si lo viera. Si supiera siquiera que su hija estaba durmiendo a merced de locos y drogadictos, la cosa seguramente cambiaría mucho.

Era tarde y todo estaba muy oscuro, así que tuvo que emplear la linterna para salir allí afuera y bordear la casa para llegar al jardín. Allí estaba esa dichosa puerta repleta de cadenas. Aunque lo pensó mejor y… ¿quién iba querer entrar ahí? No tenía ninguna buena pinta…

Encendió la luz y cerró tras sí la puerta. Nathan debía arreglarle eso antes que la ventana. Un momento… La ventana. Se le había olvidado… Fue lo primero que hizo justo al bajar las escaleras; mirar la ventana. Y ésta estaba cerrada de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo? Su hermano no había aparecido por ahí en todo el día, él no había podido ser…

La chica encendió la radio y se dejó caer sobre la cama, escuchando la emisora de rock en la que por lo visto estaban haciendo "maratón" de canciones de Elvis Presley. Apagó la luz del techo, encendió las pequeñas bombillitas, y se tumbó. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido ese día, lo horrible que había sido el principio con todas esas personas mirándole y juzgándole porque era "la nueva", y después todo aquello de los preservativos, las extrañas voces en esa casa, la pelea con Henry Bowers… Lo mejor de todo había sido sin duda el reencuentro con Simon. Y esos chicos… ¿por qué hasta ahora no había pensado nada de esos chicos que la habían defendido? Sus caras les eran familiares.

—¡Claro! —dijo de pronto al caer en la cuenta. Eran los chicos de las bicicletas que vio en el autobús, además estaban con ese chico del inhalador. Susan se había fijado en el chico de gafas de pelo oscuro, porque pareció ser el que con más facilidad se enfrentaba a esos idiotas, aunque realmente quien decidió que había que defenderla fue Bill Denbrough, el chico tartamudo. Cerró los ojos, con el cable y el interruptor en la mano, apagando las cálidas luces, aferrándose a ellas por si en algún momento de la noche necesitaba la protección de la luz inmediatamente.

Eran las 3:00 a.m y Susan volvió a sentir ese goteo en su frente, en su mejilla. La música ya no sonaba, y la luz del amanecer tampoco estaba allí, por lo que no debían de ser las 7. Susan alzó la mirada hacia la ventana, pero no logró ver nada. ¿Se había vuelto a abrir sola? El agua desde luego, procedía de ahí, junto a la fría brisa.

No… sola no se abrió... Cuando encendió las diminutas luces, vio en la ventana el rostro de un payaso sonriente, y aquello que goteó sobre su rostro no fue la lluvia, sino su saliva, como quien contempla un manjar que no puede probar. La chica saltó de la cama hacia la mesa de enfrente, con tal de no darle la espalda. Era el mismo que la saludaba frente al autobús.

—Hola, pequeña… —dijo con una voz aguda, casi infantil, pero al mismo tiempo ronca.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó ella, temblando.

—Oh, yo soy Pennywise, el payaso bailarín. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar?

Susan frunció el ceño sin comprender muy bien a qué se debía la visita de ese tipo. No parecía ser solo un hombre disfrazado de payaso, parecía UN payaso. Como si no hubiera maquillaje tras su rostro, como si éste fuera así. De cualquier forma, ella no tenía ninguna intención por aprender a bailar, así que evadió aquella pregunta.

—Te vi ayer, en la carretera.

—¿De veras? —preguntó él en un tono sorprendido, un tono teatral, interesado.

—¿De qué me conoces? Me saludaste, te vi como lo hacías.

Eso se quedó en silencio, mirándola desde ahí arriba, aún con aquella sonrisa. Normalmente no tenía que hablar tanto con nadie, la gente se asustaba y listo, pero ella al parecer ni tenía miedo, ni prisa por acostarse. ¿Qué clase de persona se ponía a hablar con un tipo disfrazado de payaso en su ventana?

—¡Oh! —dijo de pronto él, como si hurgara en sus bolsillos—. Te daré un globo.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel tipo era un chiflado, pero no por eso le daba menos miedo, al revés, le daba más porque no sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento. ¿Y si descubría que su puerta no tenía pestillo, que podía entrar cuando quisiera? Pues no supo cómo, pero aquella cosa podía leerle la mente porque le dedicó una fugaz y pérfida mirada a la escalera, allí donde más arriba estaba la puerta, y fue como una amenaza silenciosa, una forma macabra de decirle sin hablar; voy a entrar ahí a por ti... Susan abrió de par en par los ojos y corrió para engancharse al pomo y que éste no pudiera abrirla. Se oyó una sonrisa grotesca, abominable, grave, proveniente del mismísimo infierno. Subió tan rápido que tropezó en los escalones, dándose de bruces contra éstos, se apresuró a levantarse y justo en el instante en el que pisó el penúltimo escalón, la puerta se abrió ante la oscuridad de la noche. Susan agarró el pomo y estiró hacia sí, pegando un portazo. Pudo ver la silueta del payaso justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. El corazón se sacudía en el interior de su pecho, ensordeciéndola.

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó, pero nada allí la podía oír, ni su fe, ni nadie.

Pero aquello tras la puerta seguía esforzándose por abrir, por hacer impulso y que la chica saliera volando por los aires a causa de la fuerza. Sin embargo no lo hizo, no porque no quisiera, porque podría haber tumbado la puerta, haberla abierto antes incluso de que subiera por las escaleras, o sencillamente entrar por la ventana, pero aquello era un juego, y sin miedo, el juego no tenía sentido. Siguió oyéndose esa risa entre las paredes, como si Eso procediera de todas partes. Susan sollozó, gritó, pero nadie en aquel lugar la escucharía.

De pronto lo que fuera que estuviera tras la puerta dejó de hacer fuerza, dejó de sostenerla. La chica aun así no apartó las manos de allí, no supo qué hacer, pero desde luego no podía quedarse ahí, no ante la poca seguridad que existía.

—¡Whooola! —dijo de pronto la voz cantarina, tras su espalda.

"La ventana" Pensó entonces, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Sin dejar de sujetar la puerta, se giró hacia el ventanal, pero allí no había nada, de hecho, estaba cerrado de nuevo. ¿Habían sido todo imaginaciones suyas?

—Ven a bailar conmigo…

No, no estaba en la ventana, ni en su habitación, estaba frente a ella, mirándola desde aquella tremenda altura, debía medir casi dos metros, y aquellos ojos amarillos, la escrutaban como si no pertenecieran a aquel mundo. Susan sintió que las piernas le temblaron, y entonces, al dar un paso hacia atrás, descuidando el lugar en el que estaba, cayó escaleras abajo, golpeándose los muslos, los brazos, las piernas y la espalda. Quedó tendida sobre el suelo, sin poder moverse, petrificada por el intenso dolor que estaba experimentando. Lloró, pero no de miedo, sino de dolor. Abrió los ojos, topándose con un hilo de sangre impreso en el suelo. Se reincorporó rápidamente como si aquello fuera una araña gigante a punto de morderle, y se rozó la nariz con la mano, descubriendo de dónde procedía, retrocediendo en su mente hasta el golpe al subir las escaleras. Por lo menos no había sido por la tremenda caída…

Cuando quiso levantarse, débilmente, aferrándose a la sábana de la cama, descubrió que aquel tacto no era de las mantas, sino del abolsado traje plateado que éste llevaba puesto. Susan ascendió la mirada, topándose de nuevo con la talla del presunto, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Eso ya la había sujetado por el cuello, y la alzaba hacia su rostro. La chica se sujetó de sus enguantadas manos. El corazón le iba a estallar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y ahora esa cosa iba a hacer algo terrible con ella. Lo sabía por la forma en la que la miraba; obscena, insidiosa.

El payaso abrió la boca como si fuera a engullirla, mostrando una gran hilera de dientes, pero de pronto se detuvo. Se escuchó el grito enfurecido de un niño, una discusión tal vez, y entonces, Eso le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida a la chica, desapareciendo, dejándola caer contra el suelo.

No supo qué hacer, si quedarse ahí quieta por si Eso seguía allí o correr hacia arriba para cerrar puertas y ventanas con pestillo. Se decantó por lo segundo, y aunque tardó más de 5 minutos en decidirse, terminó por hacerlo. Dormiría en el salón, con la televisión encendida, con la única compañía de las voces de la máquina. Si Nathan volvía y se la encontraba allí, durmiendo y con la televisión encendida, sería un problema, pero más preocupante era el hecho de que si su hermano por casualidad llegaba antes de las 7, se topase con las puertas cerradas, sin poder entrar.

Por suerte, ninguna de esas cosas sucedió. Cuando Susan despertó para volver a clase, su hermano aún no había llegado. Decidió escribirle una nota sobre el tema de los candados de la puerta, pero en ella no podía mencionar ningún payaso, no podía contar con él para eso, jamás la creería. Pero la casa de Neibolt estaba muy cerca de la suya, así que tal vez la excusa del yonqui funcionara.

**"****Anoche escuché a un borracho deambular por el jardín. No hay pestillo por dentro y pueden abrir por fuera, necesito un cerrojo.**

PD: La ventana ya está arreglada."


End file.
